Debilidad Inocente
by EnllyUki
Summary: "¿Desde cuando empiezas a depender tanto de tu propia debilidad? " Eren no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía darle nombre a lo que empezaba a sentir por el Sargento. Solo lo sentía y no lo podía controlar por más que lo deseara. ¿Desde cuando esos ojos tan fríos, le parecían lo más cálido que ha visto en la vida? Pero aun así, algo o más bien alguien le impedía pensar con claridad.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! :D Bueno, este es el primer fic que hago de esta pareja, en realidad es el primer fic que hago en mi vida xD Soy novata;-; Así que no sean duros (**?**) Ah. Esta pareja me enganchó demasiado :´D Y esto es simplemente fruto de mi imaginación :D Ahora, sin más que decir. ¡Disfrútenlo! **

Debilidad sincera

Era un día muy caluroso. Todos estaban haciendo la limpieza diaria bajo la atenta mirada del Sargento Rivaille. Estaba más callado de lo normal pensó Eren, normalmente hubiera estado gritándolos diciendo cosas como "Niños inútiles, ¡¿Que parte de dejar reluciente no entendieron?!" O "¡Vuelvan a limpiar todo de nuevo, quiero que todo reluzca! ¡¿Me oyeron?!". Ese tipo de cosas que a uno hieren mentalmente aunque a veces también recurra a lastimarnos físicamente de vez en cuando. El joven se lo quedó mirando, pensando en que estaría pensando en ese momento, talves estaba pensando en su escuadrón. Si, en ese escuadrón a la que una vez también perteneció. Aun sentía ese sabor amargo al recordar como todos los que una vez habían sido sus amigos y también unos de los mejores soldados, ahora muertos. No podía dejar de culparse por lo sucedido, a pesar de lo que el sargento le había dicho, a pesar de todo…esas palabras se le habían quedado grabadas en la cabeza "Nadie sabe el resultado".  
No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo lo miro, ni tampoco el momento en el que el sargento le regreso la mirada. Esa mirada tan penetrante, tan suya. De lo que si se dio cuenta fue del repentino dolor en su hombro derecho.

\- Baja de ahí, mocoso- el sargento tenía el ceño fruncido y sin duda alguna fue el quien le había tirado ese plumero. Eren no supo cómo reaccionar y lo miraba desconcertado, pero empezó a bajar con sumo cuidado. Se había olvidado por completo en donde estaba y que estaba haciendo… ¡Cierto!, estaba limpiando las ventanas con ayuda del equipo tridimensional. A una altura bastante peligrosa, y a pesar de eso, ese plumero había llegado a chocar con su hombro con una fuerza admirable. De verdad, el sargento era realmente muy fuerte.

-B-Buenos Días Sargento-realizó el saludo algo tenso, miraba a todas partes, menos al Sargento. No sabía porque, pero últimamente era así, se ponía realmente muy nervioso, hasta llegar al punto de temblar. Era frustrante.

-Buenos Días Eren- el sargento lo miraba desde abajo, por su baja estatura, pero a pesar de eso, seguía viéndose peligroso y amenazador- Vamos, ve a seguir limpiando. No te pago para que estés parado como tonto, mocoso

-Pero Sargento, usted no me paga…-

-¿Claro que no, acaso no es suficiente con tener donde dormir y tener comida diaria? Pequeño mocoso malagradecido.

En otras circunstancias esa frase hubiera sido demasiado irónica como para reírse, pero no sería ahora. El Sargento lo miraba desmedido y esto empezaba a incomodar al menor, así que con cuidado empezó a coger los trapos, que en algún momento se le habían caído.

-Me retiro Sargento a seguir con mis labores- ni bien dio el primer paso, escucho la voz del sargento llamándolo y dio como resultado que se vuelva a tensar…otra vez.

-¿Q-que pasa Sargento?

-Dame tu equipo- pidió estirando la mano, esperando.

-¿Mi e-equipo tridimensional?

-No, tu equipo de radio- viendo como el castaño lo veía desconcertado, bufó molesto.- ¡Claro mocoso!

-Ah. ¿Y para que lo quiere, S-sargento?- Eren dudaba que le fuera a golpear con su propio equipo, aunque siendo el sargento es más que posible. Lo miro temeroso, pero aun así se lo empezó a quitar- Aquí tiene.

-Bien, puedes irte-

-¡Sí!-lo miró indeciso, pero volvió a preguntar - ¿Y para que lo necesita?-el más bajo lo miro molesto.

-Voy a revisar si hiciste bien tu trabajo.

-¿¡EH!?¿P-porque?-el más joven lo miro nervioso, no recordaba si había o no limpiado bien las ventanas. En realidad, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera las había tocado.

-¿Qué pasa?- el sargento lo miró, aun sosteniendo el equipo - Debiste haberlas limpiado bastante bien, ya que tenías tiempo para estarme mirando embobado, ¿no?

-¿¡Q-QUE!? Yo... ¡Yo no lo estaba mirando!-Eren bajo la cabeza, aun negando. De repente le vino la necesidad de saber cuántas piedritas tenía el suelo, intentaba concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, pero aun así era consciente de que toda su sangre se había ido a parar a su cara.

-¿Me estás diciendo mentiroso, mocoso?

-¡Cl-claro que no, Sargento! Es solo que yo…-el castaño sentía como clavaba sus propias uñas en el interior de su palma, era un poco doloroso pero lo ayudaba a olvidar lo nervioso que estaba por la presencia del Sargento.-Yo siento que…

-¡Leeeeviii!- una voz cantarina interrumpió al joven, alguien llamaba al Sargento, Eren miro sobre el hombro del otro y alcanzó a mirar a la Sargento Hanji corriendo, con una enorme y espeluznante sonrisa. El joven suspiro pesadamente, una vez que llegara, se pondría a hablar y ya no habrá quien le pare, lo mejor sería salir de ahí en ese mismo instante.

Empezó a moverse, aprovechando que el Sargento tenía cerrado los ojos aun con su ceño fruncido, como si estuviera preparándose mentalmente. Dio un paso hacia atrás y otro, así siguió hasta encontrase a una distancia prudencial y fue cuando empezó a correr, la sargento ya se encontraba bastante cerca. Por un momento creyó ya haber estado bastante lejos, entonces sintió como caía al suelo y no suavemente. Sorprendido miró hacia su pierna para ver con que se había tropezado, aun así no había ninguna cosa, pero lo que si encontró fueron un par de zapatos. Eren empezó a subir la cabeza encontrándose nuevamente con la sonrisa de la Sargento Hanji.

-¡Hola Eren!-exclamó con voz cantarina.

-Tsk, no grites- el joven miro a la dirección de la que provenía la voz y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. El sargento se encontraba siendo sostenido por su camisa; de espaldas, cruzado de brazos y viéndose realmente enojado. Parecía capaz de matar a cualquiera que se le cruce.

\- ¡No estoy gritando, así es mi voz!

-Que molesta tu voz.

-¡Cállate enano!

-Tu, habla como una persona normal, cuatro ojos.

Eren miraba divertido como los dos sargentos peleaban, podían llegar a ser muy exagerados con sus insultos. Había veces en las que la sargento ya colmaba la paciencia del más bajo y este parecía más que dispuesto a matarla. Si eso ocurría, el escuadrón se tenía que encargar de separarlos lo más rápido posible, con el temor encima. El joven se quedó mirando como discutían, casi parecía que todo había vuelto a como antes. El sargento en las mañanas regañándolo por lo inútil que era en la limpieza; luego vendría, como siempre la sargento a hablar sobre lo que había descubierto de sus experimentos, y lo que por un momento sería interesante, luego empezaría a volverse tedioso, y así el sargento se cansaría y lanzaría sus típicos comentarios para que luego ella le responda con sus comentarios en broma, para terminar insultándose más de lo normal. Y al ver como el sargento parecía estar a punto de lanzarse al cuello de la otra; Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunter y yo tendríamos que entrar en escena para que no haya ningún asesinato.

"Si" pensó Eren "Pronto aparecerán, riéndose al ver como discuten y me dirán que lo mejor será separarlos" sonrió con melancolía "por esa puerta saldrá Petra preocupada por los fuertes gritos llenos de insultos que llenaban el aire y me dirá que lo mejor es que entre, porque el sargento se pone de mal humor cuando se encuentra con Hanji-san. Y yo le respondería ¿Aún más de mal humor? Y ella reiría y me respondería que sí, de más mal humor". "Si, pronto vendrán todos". Eren miro a la nada y soltó una carcajada, luego otra hasta que se empezó a reír de manera exagerada. Solo sentía que ya no podía parar y no quería hacerlo, se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando respirar porque sentía que esas excedidas carcajadas se estaban volviendo sollozos fuertes.

-¿Eren, que te pasa?- Hanji lo miraba desconcertada.-Si es porque estamos discutiendo, ya sabes que solo es por broma. Tu sabes que los dos nos queremos mucho, ¿Verdad Levicito?- Levi no respondió, solo miraba a Eren, como siempre. Con su fría y penetrante mirada.

-Lo...lo siento, no es nada. Yo solo…recordé algo.-El joven intentó sonreír, sin tener mucho éxito.- Tengo que seguir limpiando, con su permiso.

Eren empezó a caminar más rápido, tenía que alejarse lo más pronto posible, aún tenía ese estúpido nudo atorado en su garganta y no lo dejaba respirar. Escuchó como el sargento lo llamaba, aun así siguió caminando, si lo regresaba a ver tenía el extraño presentimiento de que se rompería. Ya no podía, la culpa lo estaba carcomiendo, tenía que llegar rápido a su habitación, mejor dicho calabozo. Aunque el hecho de llegar y encerrarse le parecía un alivio.

O/O

**Si llegaron hasta aquí es porque ya debieron terminarlo. Ah :3 **

**Espero que les haya gustado :DD Y probablemente suba la segunda parte el lunes. Y dicho esto…Adiós (._.)/**


	2. Una voz del pasado

**Hola a todos, y buen inicio -tedioso- de semana u.u Bueno, como dije. **

**Hoy que es lunes, bueno al menos en mi país si es xD les tengo la segunda parte del fic.**

**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece fue escrito e ilustrado por el único y autentico….Hajime Isayama. Simplemente el fic salió de mi imaginación retorcida :333 Aunque si me perteneciera, Ereri sería más que real (Hard,hard, hard xDDD), Mikasa se quedaría con Annie, aunque aún la pusiera de la hermana adoptiva- ya no tan excesivamente- sobreprotectora de Eren. Ah.**

**Ahora espero que lo ¡Disfruten! :33**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por entre las rejas o de lo que al menos pretendía ser una ventana. Eren se levantó abatido, no había sido consciente en ese momento, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que había ignorado el llamado del Sargento y estaba seguro de que por eso obtendría un castigo. Y conociendo al sargento, seguro le hace limpiar todo, hasta el establo. Y el establo está técnicamente lleno de tierra y suciedad. El joven suspiro pensando en más tipos de castigos. Pero poniendo todo de él y la poca voluntad que le quedaba, se levantó y fue en busca del sargento. Para al menos pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que responderle si le preguntaba la razón de su estupidez al ignorar a un superior.

Caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos, contando cada paso que daba, cada respiración que soltaba y el número de polvos que alcanzaba a ver. Los cuales eran inexistentes, por lo que no tuvo mucho con lo que distraerse. Estaba empezando a sentir los nervios invadiéndolo nuevamente, y no eran los típicos nervios que se siente cuando vas a dar una prueba realmente muy importante. Eran el tipo de nervios que hacían que tu corazón latiera más rápido, que tu cara empezara a calentarse, tus manos te empiecen a sudar y que viene incluido con la sensación de que lo que quiera que salga de tu boca vendrá con un tartamudeo inexplicablemente absurdo y frustrante.

Intentó volver a respirar, abriendo y cerrando las manos, dándose leves golpes en las mejillas y pensando en porque ese lugar debía ser tan caluroso, a pesar ser de tener la apariencia de un lugar oscuro y frío. Si apenas y la luz podía invadir ese largo pasillo, lleno de puertas y con esa baja silueta asomándose entre las sombras…Esa silueta que se acercaba más, a paso lento pero firme. Si, esa pequeña silueta.

Eren se quedó mirando a la sombra que empezaba a tomar forma y al verlo más claramente no pudo reprimir un grito ahogado. De verdad lo había asustado.

-Bu…buenos días Sarg…Sargento- El joven sentía que volvía a enrojecer y esta vez con más intensidad. ¿Maldición, que le estaba pasando?

-Oh, Eren. Eres tú- el sargento lo miró fijamente mientras fruncía el ceño-Y para que lo sepas, ya es tardes, no días. Te perdiste la comida, mocoso.

-¿Ya es tarde? ¿Comida?- Eren apartó los ojos del sargento para mirar por la ventana más cercana. Si, al parecer ya era tarde. Suspiro apesadumbrado – Está bien, no importa. Supongo que podré comer en la noche.

-Ajá- El más bajo lo miro atento- Ahora, ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Viniste por tu equipo?

-¿Mi equipo?- el más alto lo miro desconcertado, cuando recordó que el Sargento se lo había quitado, para revisar si hizo su…trabajo- ¡Ah! Mi… mi equipo. ¡Claro! Si, por eso vine, Sargento.

-Bien, está en mi habitación- El sargento empezó a caminar en dirección a su cuarto supuso Eren y lo siguió de cerca, aunque como siempre manteniendo una distancia prudencial.-Y por cierto, mocoso. No hiciste para nada bien tu trabajo. Es más parece que ni siquiera hiciste el menor esfuerzo por limpiarlo.

Eren asustado oír lo que le dijo el más bajo empezó a tartamudear respuestas intangibles. No supo cómo responder, como supuso antes, no había siquiera tocado las ventanas- Y-yo no…es decir, yo…yo si las limpiaba pero…entonces y-yo…-

Levi le lanzó una mirada seria y se detuvo tan abruptamente, que el joven casi choca con él. Eren miró a Levi, pensando en una estrategia de escape. Seguro, lo matara ahí mismo y lo haría tan lentamente para que sienta hasta el mínimo detalle de dolor. Y usaría su cuerpo como ejemplo para aquellos soldados que se atrevan a desobedecer a un superior, y más aún si se trataba del Sargento.

Aun así el golpe nunca llegó y eso sorprendió de sobremanera al joven que tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Abrió un ojo lentamente, pero el sargento ya no estaba. Abrió ambos y empezó a buscarlo con la mirada.

-¿Sargento?- lo empezó a llamar, hasta que dio con su voz llamándole.-No lo veo. ¿En dónde está?

-Aquí mocoso, ¿Es que acaso estas ciego?

Eren se sobresaltó y se apartó. No tenía ni la menor idea de en qué momento el sargento llegó a estar detrás suyo.-Sargento, ¿Cuando llegó ahí?- El más bajo bufo molesto, lanzándole una mirada fría.

-Te llamaba, pero tenías los ojos fuertemente cerrados- el más joven lo miro consternado.

-Es que creí que… creí que me golpearía- clavó la mirada en el suelo.

-A la próxima no dudaré, mocoso- Eren lo miro asustado pero asintió.

-Está bien. Y-yo lo siento Sargento. La próxima vez haré el doble de bien la limpieza diaria.

-Más te vale, Eren- luego de lanzarle una última mirada asesina, se giró y entró en una habitación. El joven lo miro titubeando pero siguió al sargento con paso inseguro.

-¿Esta es su habitación?- preguntó el joven dando una ojeada a su alrededor.

-No, es solo que me dio unas malditas ganas de entrar a un cuarto ajeno y limpiar.-Eren paró en seco, mirando a la espalda del más bajo. No tendría por qué sorprenderse, conociendo al Sargento, seguro también tenía sus ataques nerviosos de limpieza. El castaño dejó de seguirlo y se percató de que el cuarto no parecía necesitar limpieza, estaba pulcramente ordenado, limpio y brillante. El Sargento pareció darse cuenta de que el joven dejó de seguirlo y se dio la vuelta con un gesto de molestia.- ¿Es en serio Eren? No puedo creer que no logres identificar el sarcasmo.

-¿Sarcasmo?-Eren lo miró sin entender, intentando reaccionar a lo que dijo su superior. Era muy raro, parece como si estar cerca de Levi, no solo lo hiciera ponerse nervioso, si no también no le permitiera a su cerebro formas ideas coherentes.- ¿Estaba bromeando?- Levi soltó un largo suspiro.

-Solo sigue Eren, olvida lo que dije.- Y dicho eso se acercó a su armario y saco su equipo tridimensional, que parecía más limpio que antes, hasta parecía brillar mas.-Ten y límpialo más diariamente. Estaba asqueroso.

-¡Ah! ¡Gracias Sargento! Lo limpiaré más adecuadamente- Eren volvió a sentir ese inquietante calor inundando su cuerpo. No sabía el porqué, pero el hecho de que el Sargento haya limpiado su equipo lo puso feliz. El solo hecho de pensar que lo estuvo limpiando, y tal vez en esos momentos pensando en él, hizo que su humor mejorara de una manera alarmante. ¿Cómo un gesto tan pequeño puede ponerte de ese humor de un momento a otro?

-No tienes por qué agradecer, mocoso.-El Sargento se sentó en la silla cerca de su escritorio, cruzando sus brazos y sus piernas, mirándolo fijamente como esperando por un explicación. Una explicación que ni el mismo Eren podía dar, estaba seguro de que se lo preguntaría e intento pensar en alguna excusa creíble. Pero nada se le había ocurrido. Era realmente frustrante.

-¿Q-que…que pasa Sargento?-Miró el escritorio intentando hacerse el desentendido, ese escritorio tan excesivamente ordenado, incluso le pareció aterrador como alguien puede ordenar y limpiar de esa forma tan impulsiva.

-Escucha, mocoso. Aquí los dos sabemos de lo que estoy hablan…-

-¡Lo siento por ignorarlo, cuando usted me llamó, Sargento!-El joven intentó no parecer muy tenso al decirlo. Tenía que desviar como sea la conversación. No podía, temía el tener que hablar con el Sargento de la culpa que lo carcomía al recordar como sus compañeros habían muerto, por esa mala decisión.

-¡No estoy hablando de eso Eren!- Levi se levantó abruptamente y se acercó Eren con un semblante molesto y amenazante.-Hoy en la mañana, no te veías bien. Y he notado que has estado así desde...-el más bajo dejó de hablar, al ver a Eren. Ya no, el más joven estaba cansado de tener que soportar toda esa culpa, toda esa tristeza e ira que lo inundaban cuando más solo estaba. Cerró los ojos fuertemente sintiendo cada una de las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas, ya no tenía fuerza para detenerlas. Los sollozos no tardaron en llegar, cada vez más altos y afligidos. Se sentía débil e impotente. Por su propia culpa, llegó a perder a muchas personas, por no ser más fuerte. No…Más bien por tener la capacidad de acabar con todo y ni siquiera así poder hacerlo. Cayó de rodillas, tapando su rostro con el dorso de su mano. Se rompió frente a la persona que menos quería que lo viera así.

-Lo… Lo siento. Yo…ya no podía. Nunca quise que pasara eso, le quité su escuadrón en un momento…Yo de verdad…de v-verdad lo lamento, Sargento. -Tenía la mirada gacha, los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo, ya no sabía que más decir. Y lo peor de todo era que estaba seguro de que el Sargento lo odiaba. Que lo ha odiado todo este tiempo e intentaba aparentarlo…El solo hecho de pensarlo hizo que algo dentro de él se revolviera, sintió dolor en lo más profundo de su pecho.

-Oye Eren- el joven sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, alzó la mirada inseguro y la posó en los ojos del Sargento. ¿Desde cuándo esos ojos le parecían tan fríamente lindos?-Ya te lo dije Eren, no es tu culpa. Tu no tenías la certeza de lo que iba a pasar, ni de las consecuencias. Ahora sucedió, no puedes volver el tiempo atrás por más que lo desees, lo único que puedes hacer ahora, es vivir el presente y dejar de lamentarte por los muertos.

-Sargento Rivaille, yo…-No supo de dónde sacó tanto coraje para acercarse más al rostro del sargento, que lo miraba sin inmutarse.-Prometo que viviré. Y no descansaré hasta que todos los titanes hayan desaparecido. No descansaré hasta ver este mundo libre de ellos. No lo haré.-Estaba tan cerca, que con un solo movimiento podría besarlo. Eren sentía que estaba enloqueciendo, algo en el quemaba. Sentía descargas en la piel que llegaban hasta su pecho y lo hacía sentirse cálido. Se empezó a acercar más, y solo miraba esos labios ajenos, que parecían estar diciéndole algo. Algo que Eren no alcanzaba a escuchar. Sus oídos zumbaban y solo escuchaba su propia respiración levemente alterada. En un segundo todo se volvió borroso y no podía enfocar absolutamente nada a su alrededor. Sus oídos escucharon algo diferente a la voz del sargento, quien también desapareció de su vista.

"Eren" Eren alcanzó a escuchar un susurro, tan leve y lejano. Intento voltear hacia la voz, pero su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y pesado. Aun así esa voz lo seguía, lo amarraba y lo acercaba ¿Porque esa voz se le hacía tan familiar?

"¡Eren! Mira lo que encontré, a tu mamá le gustan estas flores"

"Le gustan los arreglos que haces con ellas"

"Pues haré un arreglo muy bonito con estas flores, también haré unas para ti, Eren"

Esa voz…

"No te molestes, a mí no me gustan las flores."

"Si te gustan, solo que odias decir que algo así de cursi te gusta"

"¡No es así!"

"Si, lo es. Deja de negarlo"

"¡Cállate! Por eso solo salgo con Armin en las tardes"

"Sé que me quieres Eren y también a las flores"

Esa voz era de…

"Basta, Mel"

"Ay, que terco Eren… ¡Eren!"

-¡EREN!-Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido, sintiendo algo suave debajo, empezó a bajar la mirada, encontrándose con el semblante afilado y molesto de parte del Sargento.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo mocoso?

-Yo…-El joven (muy asustado) cayó en la cuenta de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba. Estaba encima del Sargento, con el rostro muy cerca del otro y sosteniendo las manos ajenas sobre el suelo, impidiendo que el más bajo se mueva. Si, ahora estaba más que seguro de que tendría problemas.- ¡Lo siento! No era consciente de lo que hacía, Sargento.- se levantó rápidamente, intentando recuperar el equilibrio y acomodándose sutilmente la ropa. Extendió titubeante su mano al Sargento, para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero este la apartó y se levantó con su gracia tan característica.

-Para tu suerte, el piso estaba limpio, Mocoso.- el más bajo se acomodó el pañuelo que llevaba sobre el cuello, para luego acercarse y tomar al más joven por el cuello de su camisa.- Y por cierto, por si no lo sabes mocoso impertinente. Mi nombre es Levi.-Eren lo miró sin entender, él sabía perfectamente que ese era el nombre del Sargento.-…No Mel.

Y dicho eso, salió a paso firme sin dirigirle una última mirada. Al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba, el castaño pensó que lo mejor sería salir de ese cuarto, antes de que el pelinegro volviera y esta vez sí lo golpeara por quedarse parado en el cuarto de un Superior, pero a pesar de eso, Eren no pudo moverse, solo se quedó mirando al vació, pensando.

"Mel" hacía tiempo que no recordaba a esa niña de brillantes ojos verdes, sonrisa sincera y cabello de brillantes matices dorados.

O/O

**Bueeeeno, con esto termina el segundo cap. Ah :333  
Espero que les haya gustado, y daré todo de mí para subir el siguiente en la semana.**

Y con esto, me despido. Los ama…

**_••Erevi Tetsu_**••


	3. Limpieza y una espantosa declaración

**Hola, hola, ¡Hola! :33**  
**Bueeeeno, aquí les traigo el tercer cap (Lo termine en la semana TuT) Ah. Y… pues Feliz Semana Santa(?) xD**

**Espero y lo disfruten :DD -Desaparece bailando "This love"-**

** O/O **

** **Limpieza, recuerdos y una espantosa declaración.****

-Jabonar, enjuagar, arriba, abajo, volver a restregar, de un lado a otro y secarlo.- Eren no sabía cómo podía ser posible que limpiar las ventanas fuera tan cansado y tedioso, había jurado que las había limpiado bien. Hasta que vino el sargento e hizo su revisión, eso fue todo. Ahora se encontraba cansado ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Ya las había limpiado como unas cinco veces, y no sabía dónde rayos seguían los residuos que según el Sargento son visibles hasta para un ciego. El no veía absolutamente nada, bueno si veía. Su reflejo, eso hacía que fuera más que obvio que estaba muy limpio. Suspiró. Y se miró más atentamente; se veía ligeramente despeinado y con unas imperceptibles sombras bajo los ojos, pero ahí estaban, hizo una mueca. No tenía un buen aspecto y sabía perfectamente la razón, con todo y detalles. Últimamente un hombre de unos ojos verde-oliva, baja estatura y de mirada seria y fría, invadía sin falta cada uno de sus sueños, y no simplemente eso. Lo atormentaba hasta cuando estaba despierto, aparecía sin permiso dentro de su mente, inconscientemente lo miraba cada vez que estaba cerca, y cuando estaba solo, el simple hecho de recordarlo hacía que automáticamente se dibujara una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. Era estúpido.

Suspiró dejando caer su frente contra la ventana, se sentía cansado tanto mental como físicamente, ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para bajar. Otra vez se encontraba a una altura inquietante, aunque no le importaría caer. Al final se volvería a regenerar, como una lagartija. Recordó que eso le pareció asqueroso al Sargento. Seguro y también sentía asco de él.

Levantó la cabeza y la golpeó contra la ventana. Otra vez dirigiendo sus pensamientos al Sargento, así era todo el bendito día, todo lo que hacía lo relacionaba de alguna forma con el más bajo. Algo debía estar mal con él. Eren volvió a levantar la cabeza, para golpearla una vez más pero se detuvo cuando vio algo extraño. Más bien vio a alguien y no exactamente extraño, parado -dentro de la habitación donde limpiaba las ventanas- cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Como siempre.

-¿Acaso no se cansaba de siempre estar así?

-¿De estar así como, mocoso?

-¿Eh? Ah no…no nada Sargento.-El joven se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Que despistado podía llegar a ser a veces. Debería tener más cuidado.-Ah… ¡Bueno Días Sargento!

-No tienes que gritar tanto Eren.- El pelinegro lo miró molesto y abrió más la ventana. ¿A qué momento la había abierto? Pensó Eren perplejo.-Vamos entra, está empezando a oscurecer.

\- ¿Enserio?- El joven volteó a ver y sí, efectivamente ya estaba oscureciendo; el cielo se estaba tornando de un matiz anaranjado oscuro, mientras fragmentos ya nublados por la noche se esparcían y consumían la poca luz que quedaba en el cielo. Al castaño siempre le pareció inquietante como esos colores pueden aparecer en el cielo. Aún así le gustaba.- Es hermoso- el castaño susurro sin pensarlo. Siempre le ha parecido hermoso como la tarde se va marchitando, es como si pidiera un respiro y la noche la ayudara a recomponerse, para el siguiente día. En donde el amanecer afloraría en toda su plenitud, alegrando el día a los demás, con su brillante luz. Sentía que también, el necesitaba un respiro.

-Hey Eren.

-¡Ah! ¿S-si?- había olvidado una vez más en donde se encontraba y con quién.

-No sabes cómo me alegra que el atardecer te parezca lo más lindo que has visto en tu vida. Pero no todos lo disfrutamos, peor aún, si estas congelándote porque tienes la maldita ventana abierta, mientras un idiota no para de decir estupideces. Es algo irritante.

Eren lo miró avergonzado mientras entraba con cuidado a la habitación, sin saber exactamente en donde pisar. -No es como que todos los días entraras por ventanas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- intentó no pisar la base de la ventana, para no ensuciarla y que lo mandara a limpiar otra vez. No funcionó. Intentaba por todos los medios entrar sin ensuciar absolutamente nada, pero todo se volvía más difícil con el equipo. Se sostuvo por los extremos de la ventana e intento balancearse un poco. Mala idea.

Su cabeza chocó con la parte superior de la ventana, haciéndolo perder el control por un momento. Un momento en donde soltó su agarre y cayó al suelo de la habitación. Bueno, no específicamente al suelo. Más bien, encima del sargento, que por una milésima de segundo se vio sorprendido, para luego cambiar su semblante a uno molesto y por último a uno asesino, enojado e irritado.

-Tú, mocoso…

El castaño ni se inmuto por el tono sombrío del más bajo, no es como que le importara mucho si iba o no a ser asesinado, cuando lo tenía debajo de él, como tantas veces lo había soñado. Solo lo observaba, no podía apartar la mirada. Miraba su boca, que parecía estar lanzando una variedad de insultos. Sus ojos, de ese particular color verde-oliva que lo miraban furiosos, esa piel nívea con un aspecto tan suave. Eren sin poder resistirse, acarició una de las mejillas del pelinegro, mientras este lo miraba aún más furioso.

-¿¡Que crees que haces, mocoso!?-Levi intentó apartar la mano del joven con un manotazo, pero el castaño con su mano libre se lo impidió cogiendo ambas manos del sargento y llevándolas encima de su cabeza.- ¡Basta, Eren!

-N-no puedo Sargento- la mano que acariciaba la mejilla de Levi, empezó a descender, acariciando todo a su paso; su cuello, sus hombros, hasta llegar a su pecho y empezar a desabotonar la camisa, sin dejar de mirarlo. Sentía que su mano hormigueaba cuando tocaba la piel del más bajo. De repente, sintió que el Sargento dejó de forcejear y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz neutral y carente de emociones del pelinegro.

-¿De qué hablas, Eren?- El joven vio como Levi volvía a recomponer su semblante frío.- ¿Qué intentas hacer con todo este juego? ¿Tener placer por un rato? ¿Eso buscas?

-¿Qué?- Eren paró en seco mirándolo estupefacto, aflojando su agarre sobre las manos de Levi, quien al notar esto, empujó al castaño lejos de él.- Yo no… ¡Claro que yo no busco eso!

-¿Ah, no?- Levi se levantó y empezó a abotonar su camisa, mientras miraba a Eren, quien se encontraba arrodillado, mirando al suelo, con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos, que se encontraban fuertemente cerrados.- Pues no parecía, el simple hecho de que busques una excusa tan barata, como caerte encima mío, dice bastante.

No podía creer lo que le había dicho el Sargento, él no era ningún joven calenturiento que busca hacer algo así con cualquiera. Aunque lo sabía, la culpa también recaía en él, no midió sus acciones, no se pudo controlar. Más que todo porque se trataba de la persona de quien estaba…enamorado. Si, enamorado. Irrazonable y tontamente enamorado. Jamás se había sentido así por alguien, al principio creyó que era admiración. Una fuerte y gran admiración hacia el Sargento, pero parece que últimamente esa "admiración" empezó a convertirse en algo más fuerte y profundo. Algo que no podía controlar.

-Es que yo…- ¿De verdad tenía las agallas para decirle lo que siente?

-¿Qué?- sentía la mirada penetrante del pelinegro sobre él, lo que solo lo hacía ponerse más nervioso. Alzó la mirada y la clavó directamente a los ojos olivas que aún lo miraban impasible.

-Yo…-cerró fuertemente sus manos, clavando sus propias uñas en su palma.- Yo lo amo Sargento.

77777u77777

_-…pero creo que estará mejor así - ¿Estará mejor así, que? Eren se encontraba recostado, no sabía exactamente en qué, pero era algo suave, supuso sería una almohada. Intentó levantarse, pero algo se lo impidió, más bien alguien._

_-Si Mikasa lo sabe, seguramente nos matara a ambos.- ¿Armin? El castaño quería abrir los ojos, los sentía pesados, se sentía pesado. Cayó en la cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, así que mejor prefirió seguir recostado e intentar seguir la conversación._

_-Nos matará a ambos y luego irá a matar a los hombres que lo golpearon.-_

_-Ah, lo sé-_

_-Deberíamos llevarlo a su casa y contarle a Carla lo que sucedió-_

_-Buena idea-_

_-Armin sostenlo de las piernas y yo lo sostendré de los brazos-_

_-Está bien, Mel.-_

_-Oye Armin, ¿sabes en donde está Eren? Lo vi hace… ¿Ese es Eren?...que… ¿¡QUE LE PASO A EREN!? ¡DÉNMELO! – "Si, sin duda Mikasa se escucha aterradora cuando está preocupada" El castaño se sintió sacudido por alguien, que supuso era Mikasa.- ¿Quien…Quien le hizo esto a Eren? Le haré sentir el doble de dolor. No, mejor dicho el triple…-_

_-Mi-mikasa, está bien. Pero primero hay que llevar a Eren a su casa y…-_

_-Lo haré Armin. Y en cuanto a ti Mel, deberías alejarte, no le hace bien a Eren que estés cerca. Solo le traerá problemas y más ahora que sabemos que…-_

_-¡Lo sé, Mikasa! Y lo haré, lo prometo. Tampoco quiero ver a Eren así-_

_-Eso espero, Mel.- el joven no lo recordaba, ¿porque? ¿Porque se fue Mel?-Tranquilo Eren, ya no permitiré que esos hombres te vuelvan a golpear. Y sé que Mel tampoco lo permitirá.-_

"Mel"

-¿Eren?- alguien lo llamaba. Tanteó a su alrededor, estaba sin duda sobre una cama.- ¡Oye Eren! Vamos, despiertaaa. El mundo de los conscientes te llama.-

-¿Hanji-san?- empezó a abrir los ojos dejándolos en pequeñas rendijas, estaba demasiado claro para intentar abrirlas por completo…Estaba demasiado claro para ser su habitación-calabozo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?-

-Si, si la misma.- La mujer se encontraba parada, viéndolo de forma excesiva y un poco maniática.- ¡Hola mi querido Eren! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, supongo.- apoyó los codos sobre la cama y se levantó ligeramente para ver a su alrededor. Miró desconcertado a su alrededor; estaba en la enfermería o más bien laboratorio de Hanji, pensar en eso le provocó un escalofrío. Esperó no haber sido objeto de los múltiples experimentos de la Sargento.- ¿P-porqué estoy aquí?

-Bueno, no sé muy bien la razón.- La sargento se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras una sonrisa gigante se dibujaba en sus rostro.- Levilú, te trajo en sus brazos diciendo que te habías desmayado repentinamente, intenté sacarle más información por todos los medio pero él se negaba a decirme más. Me exigió que viera la razón por la que te habías desmayado tan súbitamente pero al final no encontré nada malo, solo tu ritmo cardíaco un poco acelerado. Le dije que te dejara descansar y que él se vaya a seguir con sus cosas. Ya sabes limpieza, pero se negó y dijo que va a esperar a que despiertes.- Terminó de hablar. Eren se quedó mirándola

¿Levilú?...Bien, eso era lo de menos. ¿Por qué se desmayó? El castaño solo recordaba haber estado hablado con el más bajo y fue cuando le dijo…Fue cuando le dijo lo que sentía. Empezó a enrojecer mientras recordaba cómo se lo había dicho, el rostro del sargento y luego como todo se había oscurecido en un segundo.

-¿Y…Y donde está el Sargento?- tragó con fuerza. Hanji-san le había dicho que el sargento se había negado a irse hasta que despertara. Pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Se sobresaltó al oír como la castaña empezó a reír tan inesperadamente.

-Ah Levicito se fue porque estaba celoso.- El castaño la miró sin comprender. ¿Celoso el sargento? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué dice que estaba celoso, Hanji-san?-

-Bueno, porque tu no parabas de susurrar "Mel, Mel, Meeel". Y al escuchar eso nuestro pequeño Levi, se levantó y se fue. No sin antes cerrar la puerta con toda su fuerza contenida.- Hanji paró de reír mientras se acercaba a Eren.- La rompió Eren, rompió el cerrojo…Pero ¿¡A quién le importa!? Tuve la oportunidad de ver a Levicito ¡Celoso! ¡Debería contarle a Irvin! Seguro y no se lo creerá…

Eren se desconectó de la conversación, o al menos de lo que pretendía ser una. ¿De verdad había puesto al Sargento celoso? Pero ¿Porque?... ¿Será que el más bajo también sentía algo por él? Aunque el castaño lo dudaba, el Sargento lo trataba igual que a los demás; le exigía cosas, lo mandaba a limpiar una o dos veces más, lo ha amenazado y ha sido golpeado por él. Reprimió un suspiro. No, es imposible que el Sargento sienta algo por él. Aunque…Eren recordó el último segundo antes de desmayarse. El rostro impasible del Sargento antes de decirle lo que sentía. Podía jurar que el pelinegro lo miró sorprendido y no solo eso. Su expresión había cambiado, es como si hubiera visto una parte vulnerable del Sargento. Como si hubiera derribado por un momento la máscara que lleva siempre el más bajo.

-…aunque dudo mucho que a ese titán le desagrade ese cuento, pareció gustarle cuando se lo leí. Aunque casi me devora, pero aun así no dejaba de sonreír de esa forma tan particular.- ¿En qué momento había cambiado tan drásticamente la conversación? Hanji tenía los ojos brillantes que siempre tenía cuando hablaba de titanes.

-Hanji-san…me gustaría seguir escuchándola pero tengo que buscar al Sargento y…-

-¿A Levilú?- sus ojos empezaron a brillar más, pero de una forma diferente, parecía más maniática, lo que asustó a Eren.- ¡Claro Eren! Ve con tu amado y has que deje de estar celosito. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.- Eren rió nervioso, mientras se levantaba. A veces Hanji podía llegar a fantasear y no de manera sana.

-¡S-si!- salió a paso rápido en busca de lo que según Hanji era su amado. El castaño sonrió pensando en lo feliz que sería de que fuera así. De que el Sargento corresponda a sus sentimientos.

Al encontrarse en el pasillo escuchó la voz de Hanji y no pudo evitar enrojecer.

-¡Ereeeeen! ¡No olvides contarme los detalles de su apasionado encuentro!

777777u7777777

Eren corrió en busca del Sargento, pero no lo encontraba y empezaba a ahogarse en su propia frustración. Así que optó por volver a su habitación, aun con los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué las palabras de Hanji habían hecho mella en él? Él no quería tener la esperanza de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, no quería ilusionarse y que al final la realidad lo golpeé tan fuerte, que haga que no se vuelva a reponer jamás. No quería eso.

Llegó cansado a su habitación-celda, aun con los pensamientos consumiéndolo, se adentró al oscuro lugar, se apoyó en la fría pared y dejó volar su imaginación. Se preguntó cómo sería despertar a lado del más bajo, ser lo primero que vea a la llegada del amanecer, ser lo primero que toque cuando se cuelen los primeros rayos de luz, ser lo primero que bese al primer canto de un pajarito que pase volando inocentemente fuera de la habitación. Pero no, en cambio estaba ahí, en esa decadente habitación, esperando por un mísero milagro. Caminó hacia la cama, iluminada ligeramente por la poca iluminación que ofrecía la luna. No tenía ni la fuerza para cambiarse, aunque si se sacó los arneses. A veces llegaban a ser realmente incómodos.

Estaba dispuesto a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse tras él, se sobresaltó pero prefirió seguir recostado, seguramente era Hanji, que venía a hacer su "inspección". Aunque El castaño sabía que esa inspección era más para saber si por alguna extraña razón dormía en su forma de titán, a pesar del pequeño tamaño de la celda. Sonrió pensando en la alocada imaginación de la líder de escuadrón.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, al ya no escuchar nada. Pero parecía que no lo iban a dejar dormir. Volvió a escuchar aquellos pasos acercándose y se tensaba cada vez más. ¿Se tensaba? …¿Esos pasos? Tan particulares, tan firmes, tan "suyos". Los conocía perfectamente, por eso se había tensado, parecía que su cuerpo ya reconocía hasta el ritmo de las pisadas del Sargento. Le pareció absurdo pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Su cuerpo reaccionó antes que el mismo se diera cuenta.

-Eren- escuchó un susurro proveniente del pelinegro. Aun así no respondió, siguió en completo silencio, acompasando sus respiraciones, simulando dormir. Aunque por dentro estuviera ahogándose de los puros nervios que llenaban su cuerpo tenso.- Oye Eren.- Oyó su voz más nítida, se estaba acercando más y él sin poder soltar palabra. Sintió como el borde de la cama de la que estaba de espaldas se hundió.

¡Oh, mierda! ¿Se acaba de sentar? Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento empezaría a hiperventilar, su pulso se aceleró demandante, sintió como su corazón chocaba desenfrenado contra sus costillas, parecía querer escapar hasta por su boca. Apretó los labios y cerró fuertemente los ojos. No resistiría por mucho tiempo, si eso seguía así gritaría y se abalanzaría al cuerpo del pelinegro.

Oyó el suspiro proveniente del más bajo, sintió como este se empezó acercar a su oído y vivió una desesperación que nunca en su vida había experimentado.

La esquina de su fina manta fue tirada hacía un lado, sintió el reflejo de tomarlo pero eso haría que Levi supiera que estaba despierto, cosa que no deseaba en absoluto. El costado de su pequeña cama se volvió a hundir aún más. ¿Qué está haciendo el Sargento? Quería darse la vuelta, quería saber que estaba haciendo. La curiosidad hacia que apretara más fuerte el borde de la sábana, tratado de liberar su frustración.

Suspiro. Ese suspiro estuvo tan cerca de su nuca, lo sintió tan próximo a él, como chocaba tan suave contra su cuello. Sintió su piel arder, leves descargas extendiéndose por su cuerpo, llenando su mente y disipando pensamientos coherentes.

-A veces eres un idiota, ¿sabes?- el brazo del sargento rodeo la cintura del más joven que se encontraba controlando sus propios temblores.-Siempre siendo tan jodidamente directo... Siempre logrando que tus superiores se queden sin palabras. Eres un indisciplinado.- subía sus manos por el torso del castaño, acariciándolo.

Empezó a ascender de forma lenta, tocando su pecho (donde un corazón desbocado chocaba sin piedad) hasta llegar a la parte superior de su camisa entreabierta, desabotonó el primer botón rozando su piel desnuda y sensible. Luego llegó al segundo y al igual que el primero lo zafó con una lentitud que hacía que Eren hundiera los dientes en sus labios, intentando asfixiar el nerviosismo y la desesperación.

-Me dan ganas de golpearte.- Liberó el último botón, haciendo que la camisa se abriera. El castaño aun con la espalda hacia el Sargento se estremeció ante la repentina corriente de aire que chocó contra su pecho descubierto.- Porque a pesar de que yo lo quería negar, mi estúpido corazón se aceleró sin pedirlo. Fue un momento tan patético, ¿sabes?

Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido, boqueó sin saber que decir, tantas palabras atoradas en su garganta, como escondiéndose para no ser vistas. No podía sacarlas, exhaló bruscamente, removiéndose.

-También mi corazón se aceleró Sargento.- Lo dijo en un susurro tan bajito, apenas un murmullo inaudible, pero supo que el más bajo lo escuchó al sentirlo tensar los brazos que lo rodeaban, aun tocando su piel.

Todo quedó sumido en silencio. Se escuchaban las respiraciones de cada uno, el del castaño más rápida que del pelinegro.

Aun así Eren podía sentir el corazón de Levi, ya que este estaba tan pegado a él, su pecho presionando su espalda, rozándose. Podía sentir los golpeteos de este, igual de alterados, queriendo escapar de la celda que eran sus costillas.

Se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con el Sargento que lo miraba impasible, a pesar de la posición en la que se encontraba. Aun abrazando al castaño y este aun con la camisa abierta. El más bajo pareció darse cuenta, por lo que retiro las manos rápidamente e hizo amago de levantarse, pero Eren lo detuvo tomando su mano.

-Tsk...Suéltame, mocoso.-tiró de su mano, intentando romper el agarre.

-S-sargento.- Eren se levantó aun sosteniendo la mano del pelinegro mientras que este tenía un aura asesina alrededor, pero no dejó que eso lo intimidara. Se acercó y lo rodeo con sus brazos, lo apretó suavemente y hundió su rostro en su cuello.

-¿Qué haces Eren? ¡Te dije que me soltaras! ¡Ahora!.- Levi lo empujó, pero él no iba a ceder, empezaba a sentir el cuerpo del pelinegro más cálido, tan vulnerable ante él y eso hacía que se empezara a excitar como nunca antes. Repartió besos por su cuello, mientras que sus manos descendían a la espalda baja de Levi y lo atrajo más a sí.

-Deja de hacer esto Eren. ¡Basta! Ya para… ¡Nhg!- Levi dejó de forcejear y se cubrió la boca sorprendido ante el sutil gemido que se escapó de sus labios, no había podido esconderlo, el castaño mordió una parte sensible que ni siquiera él sabía que tenía y eso lo asustó de sobremanera.

-Huele tan bien Sargento.- Eren inspiró el aroma del pelinegro, se embriagó con su dulce olor tan característico. Jabón, algunos productos de limpieza pero más que todo era ese aroma de un toque dulce y a la misma vez rebelde, que lo hacía enloquecer. Ni siquiera podía explicarlo, simplemente era su perfume personal.

-Ca-cállate Eren.- Ya no parecía dispuesto a controlar su respiración, se oía igual de agitado y trémulo, sus ojos lo miraban llenos de molestia, pero con una incierta y expectante sombra de deseo en ellos, que hacían que sus ojos brillen en la penumbra.

**O/O**

**Y pues terminó. Ah n.n Perdón por dejarlo ahí en la parte más buena (Si saben a lo que me refiero 1313 ok no xDD) Pero era necesario DD: Hay que sacarlo del horno (CofCofTodoCalienteCofCof) 7u7 Ah.**

**Pueden dejarme un review, es gratis (?) Sí que si xD Aunque sea uno que diga hola T-T Los "Hola" pueden alegrar el día EwE**  
**Y pues eso u.u Con esto me despido.**

**Adiooous *-*/**

••**_Erevi Tetsu_**••


	4. Tras esos ojos fríos

**¡Hola mundo! xD Aquí les traigo el siguiente cap, lo iba a subir ayer pero hubo algunos problemas y no pude T-T Pero aquí está :D  
Espero lo ¡disfruten!**

**Advertencias: Lemon lemon…lemon xD **

**Y por cierto esto es Ereri (Eren x Levi Uke) Y bueno sin más…Aquí está :3**

Eren suspiró contra el cuello de Levi haciendo que este se estremezca, siguió dispersando besos y mordidas en la piel nívea, haciendo que se enrojezca. Sintió su deseo presionando dolorosamente, exigiendo ser liberado. Exigiendo atención.  
Con impaciencia empezó a desabotonar la camisa del pelinegro, besando la piel aporcelanada que liberaba de aquella prenda y la deslizó suavemente por sus hombros.

Tomó a Levi de las manos atrayéndolo a sí, y lo empujó hacia la cama, situándose encima de él a horcajadas, mientras miraba embelesado el cuerpo debajo de él; a pesar de lo sorprendentemente bajo que era el sargento, tenía un cuerpo consumadamente torneado, musculoso de una manera no tan exagerada que lo hacía verse perfecto.

-Deja de mirarme así mocoso, estas poniéndome incomodo.- Levi tenía las mejillas levemente encendidas, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y su respiración se escuchaba un poco agitada. Al verlo así, a Eren le consumió la necesidad de volver a escucharlo gemir como hace un momento, y no solo eso, quería escucharlo gritar su nombre.

Eren sonrió ante sus pensamientos mientras se agachaba para seguir dispersando besos por su cuerpo. Empezó a besar su pecho, lamiendo los pezones, haciendo que se endurezcan. Bajó sus manos hacia los muslos de Levi, sin dejar de jugar con los botones sonrosados y erectos de su pecho, y los separó de manera tortuosa, abriéndolos y rozando la parte interna. Colocó su rodilla entre las piernas del más bajo, haciendo que rozara con la entrepierna que empezaba a despertar del pelinegro. Siguió su camino de besos por el torso bien formado, descendiendo hasta la bragueta de su pantalón y empezando a bajarla desmesuradamente lento.

-Se ve tan candente desde aquí Sargento.- susurró insinuante acercándose al oído del pelinegro, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndolo jadear deliciosamente, aunque parecía seguir controlándose.

-No me digas, mocoso. ¿Algo más para añadir a la lista de idioteces que salen de tu boca? – Eren rió, no exactamente por el comentario, si no por las enrojecidas mejillas del Sargento. Sabía que lo dicho, había hecho efecto en el más bajo.

Sujetó las dos muñecas del pelinegro con su mano, colocándolas encima de su cabeza, pegadas a la cama, mientras que con su otra mano tomaba su mentón inmovilizándolo. Selló ágilmente los labios del pelinegro con los suyos, con un beso tierno y lento. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de Levi, no respondía al beso pero tampoco lo apartaba. Aunque eso no lo tranquilizó del todo.

El pelinegro que tenía las manos fuertemente aferrados a la sábana debajo de él, intentó relajarse mientras sentía los suaves labios del ojiverde besándolo. No se sentía tan mal, sus labios no eran demandantes ni duros. Solo lo presionaban débilmente. Empezó a cerrar los ojos y dejar de apretar tan fuerte las sábanas que lo rodeaban. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que sus labios sentían al ser tomados por los del castaño. Aunque lo irritara de sobremanera, que en todos sus años de vida, solo ese mocoso lo hiciera sentirse tan endemoniadamente prendido.

Eren miró con profundo alivio como el Sargento cerraba sus ojos y empezaba a mover su boca a la par con él. Sus labios eran duros pero besaban de una manera suave, aunque poco a poco ese beso empezó a tornarse apasionado y exigente. Mordió el labio del pelinegro, haciéndolo jadear. Su lengua empezó a lamer el labio inferior, y la introdujo dentro de la boca del otro, explorando cada rincón en su interior. El ambiente se volvió más tenso, haciéndose indescriptiblemente más vibrante y pasional, haciéndola más lujuriosa y llena de erotismo.

Levi se levantó, tirando bruscamente la camisa de Eren, sacándosela y tirándola, mientras sus ojos deseosos y llenos de excitación se clavaban en él. Cambiando de posición, empezó a explorar con sus manos el cuerpo del castaño sin apartar los ojos del joven y con un rápido movimiento sacó sus pantalones, deseoso de verlo.

Eren tomó de la cintura a Levi poniéndolo a horcajadas encima de él, tentando a su deseo, que se encontraba presionando contra la tela de su bóxer. Lo volvió a recostar mientras con el deseo consumiéndolo, introdujo su mano en la prenda, tomando el miembro erecto del pelinegro, empezando a mover su mano de arriba abajo, como si de una lenta tortura se tratara.

-… Ahh.- Levi soltaba suspiros suaves, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás y tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos. Eren lo tomó como una buena señal y empezó a masturbarlo de manera más rápida, acariciando la punta. Mientras que el líquido pre seminal brotaba sin permiso. Acercó sus labios al glande y lo lamió, saboreando su esencia.

-¡Ahh! ¡M-mocoso dege…degenerado! ¿¡Qu-Que crees que estás haciendo!?- Eren ignoró la queja de Levi e introdujo el miembro dentro de su boca, su lengua formaba círculos alrededor de la punta y sus dientes rozaban el glande, haciendo que este se endureciera y creciera más, obligándolo a abrir más la boca. Sintió un espasmo en su miembro que también se endurecía simplemente escuchando los gemidos del Sargento.- ¡Detente! Eren voy a…¡Ngh! ¡Me voy a correr Eren!

-Córrase Sargento.-murmuro Eren y volvió a meter el hinchado deseo en su cavidad, metía y sacaba el miembro palpitante de su boca, mientras sentía que las caderas de Levi se alzaban penetrándolo más profundamente y su cabello era tironeado con deliciosa brusquedad.

-¡Mhh…¡Ahh..!- Dando una última estocada y soltando un largo y ronco gemido, Levi se corrió dentro de la boca del castaño. Eren -casi ahogándose en el proceso- tragó con dificultad el líquido espeso pero no derramó ni una sola gota. El pelinegro lo veía jadeante, con el dorso de la mano tapando su boca, intentando recuperarse y normalizar su agitada respiración.

Con desesperada impaciencia, se despojó de su bóxer, quedando completamente expuesto. Tomó las rodillas del más bajo que aún seguía recobrándose del orgasmo vivido, las alzó y las separó mientras acariciaba el interior de sus muslos hasta bajar a su entrada. Acercó sus dedos al miembro,- que seguía manchado con la esencia del pelinegro- y los humedeció.

-¿Qué crees que estas…¡Aaah!- Metió un dedo ya humedecido en la estrecha entrada, sintiendo el cálido interior y como este se apretaba.

-Sargento relájese, o no podré dilatarlo.

-Dilatarlo y una mierda ¡Sácalo ahora mismo!- Levi jadeaba ante la incómoda sensación, no es como si doliera, es simplemente la impresión de sentir que algo en lo más profundo lo empezaba a llenar.-

El joven comenzó a sacar su dedo para volverlo a meter repetidas veces, formando círculos con él. Al sentir que ya no estaba tan apretado introdujo el segundo dedo dilatándolo aún más, moviendo sus dedos, separándolos en forma de tijeras. Levi estaba rígido, más que todo porque estaba asustado consigo mismo y con las sensaciones que su cuerpo creaba, se sentía tan bien con esos dedos inexpertos dentro de él, se movían de una forma tan tímida, explorando cada rincón dentro suyo. Sentía el placer recorriéndolo en forma de leves descargas. Estrujaba la almohada en la que estaba recostado y se concentraba en controlar la fuerza con la que soltaba los traviesos gemidos que escapaban de sus labios. A pesar de que los dedos ajenos eran largos, el pelinegro empezó a balancear sus caderas, buscando que entraran más profundamente en él. Se alarmó al experimentar esa necesidad, ese jodido mocoso de verdad estaba haciendo que se calentara y excitara a más no poder.

El castaño empezó a sacar sus dedos para volver a penetrarlo con fuerza, más rápido, más bruscamente. Simulaba salvajes estocadas haciendo que Levi temblara y sus gemidos sonaran más altos y placenteros. Sacó sus dedos y los subió -acariciando su ya erecto miembro, jugueteando un poco con él, hasta que se volvió a endurecer-, para luego seguir hasta su cadera. El de ojos Oliva lo miraba molesto con su cabello pegado a su frente, la respiración alterada saliendo a raudales de sus labios y sobre todo con sus ojos inundados de excitación y lujuria.

Acarició sus caderas, tomándolas con ambas manos y lo atrajo de manera rápida hacia él, haciendo que sus piernas se abrieran y su erección chocara con el deseo palpitante del más bajo, provocando que ambos gimieran audiblemente.

-Ábrase solo para mi Sargento.- Comenzó a moverse provocando una deliciosa fricción entre ambos, acercó su rostro al del pelinegro mientras seguía meciéndose contra él.-No deje que nadie más lo vea así.-

Se posicionó encima, apoyando sus codos en la cama, rozando sus labios con los de Levi mientras dejaba que su miembro empezara a adentrarse al interior del pelinegro. No quería hacerle daño, por lo que entró de manera suave, pero notaba que el pelinegro estaba tenso y hacia que su entrada se oprimiera.

-Aaaah Eren. Jo…, ¡Joder! Du…duele, ¡No vayas tan rápido!

-¡ L-lo siento! Tranquilo Sargento, que ya falta poco.

-¡Mierda Eren! La tienes jodidamente grande.- ¡Maldición! de verdad le dolía. Sin ser muy consciente, alejó sus manos de la almohada para llevarlas hacia el cuerpo de Eren, lo estrechó por la espalda y hundió el rostro en su cuello intentando ahogar los gemidos y jadeos que ya no parecían dispuestos a ocultarse y salían en un tono más alto y erótico.

Con una brusca y firme estocada, entró por completo en el Sargento, que aún se encontraba jadeante contra su cuello, no podía ver su rostro porque lo tenía oculto.

-Y-ya entró todo Sargento.- Eren también jadeaba, sentía el corazón golpetear de manera incesante y frenética, por las tantas sensaciones que empezaba a experimentar.

El interior del Sargento se sentía tan apretado, tan jodidamente apretado, su miembro estaba siendo abrazado por las paredes de la intimidad del más bajo. Estaba poniendo todo de sí para no moverse de manera frenética y salvaje. Mordió suavemente el hombro del más bajo mientras lo tomaba de la cintura haciéndolo levantarse y sentándolo a horcajadas encima de él, haciendo que el deseo del castaño penetre más profundamente, quedando cara a cara. Sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban y se perdían en sus propios labios. Levi comenzó a mecerse, sintiendo el miembro de Eren tan adentro. Estaba seguro de que estaba tocando sus entrañas, pero a pesar de eso le gustaba, no solo eso, lo estaba llevando a lugares insospechados y placenteros que hacían que se volviera loco de deseo. A pesar del dolor inicial, que sin duda, le dolió horrores, sintió que lo partían en dos, a pesar del maldito trabajo de dilatación. ¡Joder! Y de paso que ese mocoso la tenía malditamente enorme, aún estaba cuestionándose como rayos había entrado absolutamente todo.

Jadeante volvió a rodear el cuello del castaño mientras se movía. Sintió las manos del ojiverde tomarlo por las caderas alzándolas para dejarlas caer irrumpiendo bruscamente en su interior.

-¡Aaah! Se siente…tan bien dentro suyo.-

-Callate ¡Ahh! ¡Mocoso! - Las estocados se volvieron más salvajes y demandantes, el miembro de Eren buscaba entrar más dentro, buscaba un punto concreto en el interior del pelinegro, uno que hiciera que vea chispas y grite fuerte.

Lo volvió a recostar, subiendo las piernas del más bajo por sus hombros, haciendo más fácil el acceso de su palpitante miembro. Volvió a apoderarse de sus caderas, alzándolas y a penetrarlo más rápido y más violentamente.

-¡Ahhh! ¡!Eren! ¡Ngh!..Mhhh- Levi se rindió antes el hecho de acallar sus propios gemidos cuando Eren tomó su miembro y lo empezó a mover al ritmo de las fuertes embestidas.- ¡Joder Eren! A este paso voy a….!AHHH!

SI, lo había encontrado. Sonrió. Lo penetró más fuerte, golpeando ese punto que hacía que Levi gritara improperios y maldijera, cegado por la corriente de placer que lo recorría.

-¡Mierda ¿¡Q-que carajos tocaste?! ¡AHH! M-mas fuerte E-eren…Ngh… ¡a-ahí! - Levi clavó sus dedos en los brazos de Eren mientras este no paraba de embestirlo con ferocidad.

-Sar…sargento…es…solo…mío…Solo…grite…para…mi…S-solo…corrase…Para…mi.- Eren hablaba quedo al ritmo de las estocadas. Mientras que Levi le lanzaba una mirada de molestia. El pelinegro notó su cuerpo caliente, sintiendo descargas excitantes recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Percibió un cosquilleo acrecentándose en la boca de su estómago, llenándolo de pura anticipación. Estaba cerca del orgasmo.

-Ahh ahh ahh…Eren Ngh ¡ah! Voy a…Ah! ¡Correrme! - Eren aumento el número de embestidas, las paredes del pelinegro empezaban a tensarse por el delicioso y agónico placer. Sentía las entrañas del pelinegro succionando su deseo con voracidad y desesperación. Su mano lo masturbaba de manera más frenética que antes. Acercó su rostro a la del Sargento y pegó su frente a la de él.

-Córrase conmigo Sargento- Eren también se sentía cerca al orgasmo y dio unas últimas estocadas bruscas, chocando con el dulce punto del pelinegro.-

Con un fuerte gemido Levi se corrió, manchándolos a ambos. Seguido por Eren corriéndose en el interior del más bajo. Se dejó caer al ya no tener fuerza en sus brazos y cerró sus ojos abrazando a Levi, con una media sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

-L-lo amo Sargento.- Levi abrió sutilmente los ojos dejándolos en rendijas. Aun sentía su cuerpo demasiado sensible, su corazón empezaba a calmarse, pero lo sentía latiendo por todo su cuerpo, su respiración seguía siendo irregular.

Había vivido el orgasmo más intenso y vivo de toda su jodida vida…con un hombre. Con un mocoso. Y se había corrido dentro de él, lo que lo hacía sentirse húmedo y sucio. Pero se dio cuenta –con notable aprensión- que estaba dispuesto hacerlo otra vez, justo ese momento, con el mismo mocoso. Lo haría hasta que amaneciera, hasta ya no sentir su cuerpo… ¡¿Qué jodidos pensamientos son esos?! Se removió incómodo. Eren se lo había vuelto a decir. Que estaba enamorado de él y volvía estar en la misma situación frustrante. No sabía que decirle. Si, sin duda sentía algo por el ojiverde. Algo muy fuerte que no había sentido por nadie y tenía la esperanza de no sentir, pero no sabía exactamente si era esa cosa cursi llamada "amor".

-Levántate que pesas, mocoso.- Sin duda era el hombre más romántico en la faz de la tierra. De eso estaba seguro.

No miró a los ojos del castaño mientras que este con un suspiro -¿triste?-, salía de su interior, dejándolo con una sensación de vació dentro. No sabía si irse o no, pero quería evitar una situación incómoda a la mañana siguiente, por lo que prefirió salir de ahí y volver a su habitación. Recomponiendo su mirada fría, se volvió hacia Eren que lo miraba fijamente, desmesurado. Suspiró mientras se levantaba de la desordenada cama, o al menos intento hacerlo. Cayó de rodillas amortiguando el impacto con sus manos. ¿¡Que mierda…!? Su maldita cadera le dolía y mucho, sentía pinchazos en la parte baja de la columna y sus piernas parecían hechos de algún tipo de goma de baja calidad. Se sentía tan débil. Fue tanta la impresión que no pudo emitir palabra, hasta que fue consciente del líquido espeso que salía de su interior.

-¡S-sargento! ¿Se encuentra bien? Déjeme ayudarlo.- Eren tomó en brazos al pelinegro, -sin notar el leve temblor en su cuerpo-, lo puso con delicadeza sobre la cama y lo cubrió con la manta.

-Eres…eres un maldito mocoso del demonio- Sintió como Eren se recostaba a su lado. ¡¿Es que acaso no podía notar el aura asesina que lo rodeaba?! Quería matar a ese niño, matarlo con sus propias manos.

Todo quedó sumido en un silencio sepulcral y tenso.

Eren apartó la mirada del techo para mirar de soslayo al pelinegro que se encontraba de espaldas a él. Supuso que ya estaría dormido por su respiración acompasada y el hecho de que sus hombros ya no estaban tan rígidos. Un suspiro largo salió de sus labios. Había pasado, había tenido sexo con el sargento, acababa de vivir la experiencia más intensa y erótica en su vida. Había perdido la virginidad con la persona que amaba, a pesar de que este parecía no corresponder al sentimiento.

Se lo había dicho por segunda vez. Esas palabras simplemente se esfumaron de su corazón para escapar por sus labios, pero el más bajo solo lo miró y le dijo que se apartara. Su corazón dolió y en ese instante estaba plenamente consciente- ya no se desmayó en el acto-, pero hubo algo más. Algo que impidió que su esperanza se desvaneciera y que su corazón se quebrantara. Vio en los ojos Oliva una sombra de emoción, había sido casi imperceptible pero ahí había estado. Y eso había sido razón suficiente para no rendirse, para no dejar que se valla y para conseguir que algún día, de esos labios, salga un "Te amo" con la misma intensidad y firmeza.

.

.

.

La claridad del alba no era muy notable, pero hacía que la pequeña oscura habitación se iluminara al menos un poco. Eren se sentía relajado, sentía su cuerpo tan descansado, sus ojos aún se encontraban cerrados y su respiración se oía acompasada. Hacía años que no dormía tan bien, siempre sus sueños eran acompañados de recuerdos tormentosos; de voces gritando desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda, rostros inundados de dolor y miedo, personas diciendo blasfemias acerca de los reclutas fallecidos en batalla y sobre todo de falsas esperanzas y sueños rotos murmurados por personas con el semblante más afligido que ha visto en su corta vida. Todo eso se acumulaba tan cruelmente en su mente, dejándolo a veces sin aire. Por eso había casos en los que prefería no dormir y permanecer lo que quedaba de la noche en vela, pero eso no evitaba que sus pensamientos se desviaran a un lugar sombrío.

Pero ese amanecer había sido diferente, sentía el cuerpo cálido del sargento a su lado. No solo era su aroma, -que ahora también se mezclaba con el suyo propio- lo que lo hacía darse cuenta de su presencia ahora era más consciente de ese ser con el que había unido su cuerpo la noche anterior.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, enfocando al más bajo, que tenía puesta su mirada en él con su ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos. El pelinegro pareció tensarse al ver sus ojos ya abiertos, mirándolo fijamente.

-Buenos Días Sargento- dijo Eren con una expresiva sonrisa.

Levi no le contesto, simplemente apartó la mirada y se dispuso a levantarse.

Eren se dio cuenta –con sorpresa- que el Sargento ya estaba vestido con su uniforme. Al parecer despertó más temprano que él, ese hecho lo lleno de una extraña sensación de decepción a sí mismo. Hubiera querido despertar junto a él, verlo despeinado, con su rostro adormilado y con las sábanas enredándose en su cuerpo. Pero no, ya estaba más que listo para un nuevo día. Pero estaba recostado a su lado viéndolo mientras dormía ¿Había querido estar más tiempo a su lado? Eso arrancó una sonrisa tonta al castaño, aunque no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado.

-Apúrate mocoso, ya deberías estar en la cocina ayudando a preparar el desayuno para todos. Hoy te toca a ti y a Kirschtein.- dijo Levi con voz que detonaba molestia mientras se acomodaba pulcramente el pañuelo en su cuello.

Eren bufó al saber con quién le tocaba. No es como si le cayera mal, es solo que dudaba que alguna vez se llegue a llevar bien con ese tipo. Aun así se relajó y se acercó despacio a su malhumorado sargento, lo miro sonriendo al notar como el más bajo se tensaba al percatarse de lo cerca que se encontraba, aun así siguió arreglando como si nada el pañuelo blanco, a pesar de que ya se encontraba más que en su lugar.

-Sargento, lo que pasó ayer…-

-¿Qué? Tuvimos sexo, nada más- interrumpió el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos, mirando molesto y con su ceño más fruncido y rígido.

-Pero ¿N-no sintió algo?

-Sí. Molestia- respondió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Molestia? – Eren se acercó rápidamente tomándolo de la muñeca. El contacto provocó una ligera carga eléctrica entre ambos, lo que hizo estremecer al pelinegro.-No parecía sentir molestia ayer, más bien, parecía desearlo tanto como yo y…-

-Desvarías mocoso. Y no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para nada- soltó el sargento tranquilamente mientras se apartaba bruscamente y rompía el contacto.

-¿Por qué? Usted fue quien vino hasta aquí abajo y…y me tentó. No se haga el desentendido.

-¿Tentar? ¿Con unas caricias ya te pones caliente?

-¡N-no quise decir eso! Usted…solo usted puede ponerme de esa forma con unas caricias- dijo mientras un leve sonrojo invadía sus mejillas.

-Idiota –murmuro Levi haciendo círculos sobre su sien.- Solo apresúrate.

-¡S-si! Solo...solo una cosa más – se acercó en una zancada usando toda su voluntad y arriesgándose ante el hecho de ser golpeado, tomó por la cintura al sargento y lo acercó robando sus labios en un torpe, pero a la misma vez, tierno beso.

Levi se veía pasmado, sus ojos estaban abiertos mirándolo con sorpresa. El castaño sonrió sobre los labios ajenos, no todo el mundo tenía el privilegio de ver el rostro atónito de un superior y menos aún si se trataba del llamado más fuerte de la humanidad, parecía estar asimilando la situación y eso hacía que se sintiera feliz. De verdad lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

Luego de un momento el pelinegro agarró los hombros del ojiverde y lo apartó. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, su pecho subía y bajaba expresando lo alterado que parecía estar, aunque su rostro no detonaba lo que en realidad sentía. Salió sin dedicar una última mirada al castaño.

Eren miraba confundido la puerta cerrada por donde el sargento había abandonado la habitación. Tomó las prendas botadas en el suelo, algunas estaban bastante lejos de la cama, esparcidas deliberadamente, pero ninguna era del pelinegro, supuso que ya las había recogido todas al despertar, sin dejar rastro alguno de lo sucedido, como si en realidad no hubiera ocurrido nada y todo fuera una absurda ilusión de su enamorado corazón.

Se acercó a la desordenada cama, todo estaba hecho jirones, las sábanas arrugadas y una de sus almohadas caída lascivamente en el oscuro suelo. Sus pensamientos empezaron a tomar otro rumbo, los recuerdos de la apasionada noche invadieron cada rincón de su mente; los gemidos contenidos, los susurros salidos eróticamente de sus labios, sus cuerpos tan unidos, húmedos y calientes, pidiendo por más.

Suspiro lanzando la ropa en el montón de prendas agrupadas para llevarlas a lavar. Se lanzó a la cama, estiró la mano recogiendo la almohada tirada y hundió su rostro en ella; inhaló su aroma, ese aroma tan delicioso, se embriagó con esa esencia tan característica de Levi, estaba seguro de que él también tenía impregnado su olor y eso le hizo sentirse pleno y feliz.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado abrazando esa almohada cuando recordó que tenía que ir a ayudar en la cocina, pero aún no quería levantarse, su mente estaba siendo consumida por sensaciones que no había experimentado antes, solo recordando al sargento, la expresión al intentar reprimir sus provocativos sonidos, pero al final siendo arrancados de esos labios llenos de lujuria, su aporcelanada piel brillando, su cuerpo bien torneado, sus labios suaves y a la vez bruscos y demandantes, su rostro molesto pero con un deseo peligroso y cautivador.

-¿¡Que jodida parte no entendiste?! Maldito mocoso.-

Eren se sobresaltó hasta el punto de casi caer de la cama, miró asustado la puerta. Los fuertes pasos del pelinegro se escuchaban cerca. ¡Maldición! Estaba seguro de que lo iba a matar, no de manera suave, ni con piedad…lo mataría de la manera más macabra que solo a ese pequeño hombre se le ocurriría.

Tomando rápidamente su ropa interior, corrió hasta el baño y cerró la puerta con el corazón golpeando sus costillas, podía jurar que hasta lo sentía latir hasta en la garganta. Tenía la esperanza de que simplemente al ver que no estaba, se fuera tranquilamente a seguir con sus labores diarios en vez de dañarlo físicamente. Suspiró. Eso ni en sus sueños más raros pasaría. Se sentó bajando la tapa del sanitario mientras escuchaba atento a los sonidos provenientes de afuera, estaba seguro de que el sargento ya había entrado aunque no escuchaba nada que pudiera advertirle de su presencia. Su respiración empezó a normalizarse y relajó sus rígidos hombros.

Se levantó y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

-Mocoso idiota.

-¡Sar-sargento! ¿Cómo…?-

-¿Es que acaso aparte de mocoso eres un jodido desobediente?

-N-no es…eso solo que…-

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, prometo no volver a desobedecerlo.- indico Eren bajando la cabeza apenado.

-¿Y crees que con solo decir eso te salvarás de una castigo?

-Claro que no, asumiré mi castigo Sargento-

-Lavaras el piso de todas las habitaciones ¿entendido? De Todas.-puso énfasis mirándolo serio.

-Como mande Sargento.

-Ahora ven –ordenó dándole la espalda, dirigiéndose a la pequeña silla situada al costado del simple escritorio dentro de la pequeña habitación.

Eren lo observó confundido mientras este sentaba tranquilamente y fijaba su mirada en él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más te quedaras parado ahí? Apresúrate alistándote tienes cinco minutos- exigió con su semblante cada vez más irritado.

-Enseguida Sargento- exclamó mientras de forma rápida se acercaba a la cómoda medio llena de su ropa, no es como que tuviera mucha. Empezó a sacar sus prendas, sus manos temblaban levemente, podía sentir la mirada penetrante del pelinegro en su espalda…desnuda. Suspiró. Pensar demasiado no lo estaba ayudando.

Se puso los pantalones, para luego seguir con las botas, tomó su camisa doblada descuidadamente y se las paso por ambos brazos. La abotonaba con torpeza, maldijo por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta que los botones estaban mal ubicados así que los volvió a desabotonar. No supo en que momento pero el sargento se había levantado y caminaba por toda la habitación de la manera más tranquila, mientras el, sentía que su cuerpo hormigueaba. Estaba seguro que esos ojos fríos estaban pegados a su nuca, ese hecho no ayudaba a sus temblosos dedos.

-Ni siquiera poder vestirse- dijo de pronto Levi cerca de él, tomó ambos bordes de la camisa y empezó a abotonarlas una por una sin despegar sus ojos oliva del ojiverde.- Eso sin duda supera tu nivel de inutilidad, mocoso.

-No soy un mocoso- susurro Eren. De sus labios salían suaves suspiros al sentir las manos del pelinegro rozar con su piel descubierta.

-Sí, lo eres – terminó su labor, se alejó pero Eren afianzó sus muñecas y lo acercó peligrosamente a él.

-¿Quiere ver que no soy un mocoso?- murmuró rozando los labios del más bajo.

Levi no se apartó, esta vez no.

-¿Me lo quieres mostrar Eren?- preguntó rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos.

Eren lo besó, tomando sus labios suavemente, deleitándose con su sabor, degustando su boca, a merced de él. Apegó más el cuerpo del pelinegro al suyo, rodeo su cintura y lo levantó levemente mientras el beso se iba profundizando, sus labios empezaron a descender, besando todo a su paso hasta llegar a su cuello, lo mordió suavemente sacando un gruñido de parte del pelinegro, siguió besando cuando escuchó un imperceptible gemido, eso hizo mella en él. Volvió a buscar los labios ajenos y a besarlo más apasionadamente cuando de manera repentina sintió escozor en su labio inferior. Jadeó y abrió los ojos sorprendido divisando en los ojos del pelinegro una sombra de incertidumbre y molestia.

-¿Sargento?

-Termina de alistarte y sube – dicho eso desapareció por la puerta. Tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Eren de impedir que se marche.

Eren quiso seguirlo, detenerlo y preguntar qué había pasado, pero supuso que eso no harías más que aumentar la irritación del pelinegro, así que prefirió terminar de ponerse lo que faltaba y corrió en dirección a la cocina esperando encontrar algo en que ayudar. Pero no se quedaría esperando mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, buscaría al sargento y lo haría hablar, sabía que ahora ya no solo eran simplemente "Sargento y subordinado" o al menos eso quería pensar.

Si antes lo amaba, y con solo verlo de lejos y soñarlo lo hacían sentirse bien, ahora sentía una necesidad imperiosa de saber más de la vida que antes llevaba, sentir que el sargento confiaba en él, ser su apoyo todos los días y mantenerse junto a él por lo que le quedaba de vida.

**¡Tun tun! xD Tengo que decir que el capítulo se me alargo, ah.  
Y de paso se me hizo un tanto difícil escribirlo…CofCofLemonCofCof e-e De verdad, escuchaba lo difícil que era escribir Lemon, pero enserio no creí que tanto DD:  
Pero esto salió :33**

**Gracias, gracias, ¡GRACIAS! De verdad a los que dejan sus reviews. Son mi alimento (?) 333 **

**Espero que les haya gustado T-T  
Y ya saben, sus reviews son más que bienvenidos.**

••**_Erevi Tetsu_**••


	5. Visita inesperada

**¡Hola! :DD Aquí les traigo el nuevo cap :3  
Antes que nada, les debo informar que actualizare todos los lunes, ah.  
Como estamos a 8 semanas para entrar a vacaciones :´3 Ok eso no fue exactamente un dato-sube-ánimos u-u Aún falta mucho DD:  
Peeero parece que los profesores están –intentando- relajarse y ya no mandan tantos trabajos y eso TT-TT Pero aun así se me hace difícil actualizar D: Pero lo haré…¡Lo haré! Bl**

**Ahora, si ya no les aburro con mi situación (****?)**_  
_**Espero les guste el cap :D **

_Era un día extrañamente helado; las calles estaban desiertas ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si se acercaba una de las temporadas más difíciles para Shingashima: La escasez de alimento. _

_El cielo estaba gris envuelto por las opacas nubes que llegaban a paso lento, la neblina se extendía, llegando hasta a los callejones más angostos, como si de tentáculos sombríos se tratara. _

_Ambos niños caminaban a paso lento, uno junto a otro, esperando a que al menos unos pocos rayos de sol escaparan de entre las nubes para calentarlos._

_-Que frío._

_-Eren…- suspiró Mel - Te dije que cogieras un abrigo._

_-¿Qué ganas reprochándomelo ahora? –pregunto molesto._

_-Olvídalo – lo tomó de la mano y lo haló haciendo que sus pies se movieran más rápido._

_El estruendoso sonido de la campana resonaba contra sus oídos. Eren tomó aire y lo expulsó en un largo y pensativo suspiro, haciendo que vaho fuera expulsado de sus labios._

_A cada paso que daban, la campana repiqueteaba más y más cerca, golpeando más fuerte, haciendo saltar los sentidos del castaño y aflorando en él una extraña sensación de emoción en su pecho. _

_Sonrió observando al gentío empezando a arremolinarse._

_A pesar del frío también habían salido a echar un vistazo, claro, controlados por la curiosidad. Aunque sabía de antemano que también estaban familiares de algunos de los soldados que llegaban, lo leía en sus rostros inquietos y nerviosos mientras se alzaban para mirar más allá de la multitud._

_Subió sin mucha dificultad a unas cajas apiladas desordenadamente, seguido por Mel, quien también parecía ansiosa._

_De repente escucharon exclamaciones al unísono. El castaño levanto la mirada y ahogo un grito._

_No podía describir con palabras cada una de las muecas afligidas que deformaban los rostros de los soldados, parecían haber experimentado uno y mil terrores, un sinfín de tragedias y haber sido golpeados duramente por la realidad._

_Sus ojos estaban huecos como si de pozos vacíos y sin pizca de agua se tratara ,a pesar de la distancia en la que se encontraban pudo notar sus labios apretados en una hosca línea, que hacía que se vieran fuertes a pesar de todo, sus hombros rígidos dejaban ver que aun después de todo lo vivido, ellos no se rendirían tan fácilmente. Y sus uniformes –sí, con esas alas que tanto le gustaban- degradados por el líquido escarlata que lo manchaba todo._

_La atmósfera poco a poco empezó a llenarse de lamentos vanos. Sollozos se escuchaban tanto cerca de él, como lejos y no eran sollozos cualesquiera, estaban cargados de sufrimiento, dolor y sobre todo pérdida. Gritos desesperados -invadidos de preguntas sin respuesta y nombres ya perdidos- hacían que el alma del castaño se inquietara. _

_Soltó un suspiro tembloroso._

_-¿Mel?- no había escuchado ninguna palabra o sonido proveniente de la acompañante a su lado, por lo que regresó a ver._

_Mel tenía la mirada fija en la espalda de un soldado ya alejándose, no apartaba los ojos de aquella silueta, parecía estar en una especie de trance. _

_Sin previo aviso tomó al castaño de la muñeca y lo arrastró en dirección a aquel hombre. Eren la miraba confundido aun con aquel sabor amargo presente en su boca. Ya no quería ver a ningún soldado de la legión con el semblante torcido de pesadumbre y consternación, le haría recordar la tanta sangre que paso rauda por sus ojos._

_Siguieron corriendo, ya parecían haberlos perdido de vista cuando lograron divisar la verde capa ondeando con aquel símbolo, que hacía que el corazón del ojiverde revoloteara._

_-¡Oye! – Mel empezó a gritar con la emoción consumiendo su voz.- ¡Espera!_

_-¿A quién…?- empezó a preguntar el castaño desconcertado, enfocó sus ojos en la persona a quien parecía estar llamando su amiga._

_Algunos regresaron a ver ante la insistencia de Mel._

_-Es a ti tonto, no me ignores- exclamó molesta._

_Un joven de apariencia seria y fría los regresó a ver con la irritación emanando de cada parte de su –pequeño- cuerpo._

_-¿Qué?- respondió al igual que la niña, molesto, aunque su voz era más gélida y profunda. Eso hizo estremecer hasta los huesos al castaño, pero no se dejaría intimidar._

_Apenas parecía tener unos 20 años o menos, el ojiverde no podía calcularlo. Su cabello negro estaba pulcramente arreglado y una que otra mancha de sangre estropeaba su uniforme, pero aun así, no parecía tener daños mayores. Lo que sí pudo entrever es como su puño estaba fuertemente cerrado en dos pedazos de tela. No, no solo eran pedazos, eran las alas de la libertad que solían estar en cada uno de los uniformes de la legión._

_Se sorprendió al notarlo y clavó su mirada en el rostro de aquel pelinegro. _

_-Mocoso fisgón- soltó mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras se guardaba las alas en el bolsillo de su propia chaqueta. _

_¿Desde hace cuánto lo estaba mirando? Apartó la mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. _

_-No soy un mocoso –indicó haciendo un puchero infantil._

_-¿Ah, sí? A mí me parece que si lo eres._

_-¡¿Quiere ver que no lo soy?!- exclamó enojado dando una paso al frente._

_Era imposible que un niño de apenas 10 años lograra ganar a un soldado de la Legión, de eso estaba más que consciente Eren, pero no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por su impulsividad, una vez más._

_-Ah, no y no me interesa, mocoso._

_-¿Es que acaso tiene miedo?- Si, sin duda tenía que aprender a cerrar su boca de vez en cuando._

_-Ya basta Eren – le reprendió Mel jalándolo hacia atrás por medio de su camisa._

_-Que insolente –murmuró dándoles la espalda dispuesto a seguir caminando._

_-Mel ya suéltame._

_-¿Prometes estar quieto?_

_-¡Sí!- respondió resentido._

_-Bien, ahora espera…-y dicho eso salió corriendo tras el pelinegro, claro, como era de esperarse el castaño la siguió._

_Mientras se acercaba pudo escuchar unos retazos de la rápida conversación que mantenían ambos._

_-Da igual, te seguirán buscando. Así que ten cuidado ¿sí?- _

_-Tsk que molesta.- bufó irritado, pero asintió de mala gana.- Si, sí. Como sea, tú también deberías tenerlo, por si no lo sabes y te lo vengo a informar. También te buscan y no por la misma absurda situación en la que me encuentro yo…-clavó sus ojos en los del ojiverde al notar su presencia- Tu amiguito sí que es todo un entrometido. _

_-Está bien, es una de las cualidades que tiene – sonrió la rubia acercándose a su lado._

_-Así que el mocoso tiene cualidades, que interesante…Me largo - volvió a retomar su firme caminar, no sin antes, dirigirle una extraña mirada al castaño. _

_Fue una mirada fría y a la vez acompañada de algo más, algo que no pudo distinguir Eren pero que provocó que en su pecho algo se removiera. Algo no exactamente desagradable. _

_-¿Quién era él?- preguntó resistiendo el impulso de volver a mirar atrás._

_-¿El? –preguntó sumida en sus pensamientos, pero pronto salió de ellos. Con una gran sonrisa, observó a Eren.- Él es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad._

Sentía su cuerpo siendo balanceado. Su cabeza reposaba sobre algo duro y a la vez suave.

Frunció el ceño mientras abría los ojos con pesadez, se sintió desorientado al instante al notar como el techo se movía ¿El techo se movía? Dirigió su mirada a un lado, encontrándose con la bufanda roja que hace tiempo le había pertenecido.

Lo llevaban en brazos como si fuera un niño.

-Mikasa…-

-Eren…-suspiró la pelinegra con alivio mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes incomodo? ¿Tienes hambre?...-

-Estoy bien.- respondió consternado por tantas preguntas saliendo de los labios de la ojigris.- Pero ¿Por qué…?

-Te vi tirado en el suelo de una de las habitaciones y me preocupe.

-Espera ¿tirado?

-Sí, tirado en ese frió suelo y tú…tú te desangrabas –exclamo empezando a alterarse.

-¿Qué?- hecho una rápida ojeada a su cuerpo aunque no parecía estar manchado de absolutamente nada.

La miró sin entender.

-Tu brazo- soltó en un susurró ante la mirada del castaño.

-Ah, mi brazo- la manga de su camisa estaba enrollada hacia arriba, dejando entrever la blanca venda que rodeaba su antebrazo.-Pero Mikasa…

-¿Si?-

-Sabes que curará en unos cuantos minutos.

-Aun así Eren, era muy profundo. Además no perdía nada vendándolo –

-Bien –respondió Eren frustrado.- Supongo que gracias.

-Sabes que no es nada Eren.

-Puedes bajarme- indicó avergonzado después de un momento.

-No Eren, tienes que descansar.

-Mikasa no necesito descansar ¡Estoy bien!

-Deja de resistirte Eren, tú no estás bien.

-Detente Mikasa.

-Y estas así, todo por culpa de ese enano.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó confundido.

-Te mando a limpiar todas las habitaciones Eren- respondió enojada.

-Pero Mikasa eso fue porque…me lo merecía.

-¿Qué hiciste para que ese hombre abusara de ti?

-¿A-abusara?- Eren empezó a tartamudear y a sentir el calor extendiéndose por sus mejillas.- El no abusó de mí.

-Claro que sí, abusa de que eres demasiado amigable e inocente.

-Ah Mikasa. Ya entendí ahora bájame ¡Ahora!- volvió a intentar liberarse de los fuertes brazos de su hermana.

-Eren deja de hacer eso, tu herida se abrirá.-dijo sin inmutarse ante la lucha en vano del castaño.

-¡Mikasa! La herida ya debe estar más que cerrada – suspiró irritado esperando llegar pronto a su habitación, sin que nadie lo vea en la extraña situación en la que se encontraba.

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras en dirección al sótano, el ambiente cada vez iba cambiando por la incómoda humedad, las paredes tomaban colores opacos y sin vida mientras que todo se volvía más angosto, asfixiante y frío.

-Ackerman.

Eren oyó como su propia respiración se atoraba en su garganta.

Dirigió su mirada al frente, notando su corazón acelerarse de forma rápida y alarmante.

-Sargento…-murmuró observándolo sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- soltó Mikasa clavando su mirada en el más bajo.

-¿Es que acaso terminaste tus labores con los suministros que se te encargaron?- pregunto gélidamente.

-No, aun no –dijo irritada.- Tuve que auxiliar a Er…-

-Me importa una mierda tus razones- la interrumpió hoscamente.- Ve a seguir con lo tuyo, que esas cajas no se levantaran solas.

Eren se sobresaltó al ver la tensa expresión del pelinegro, parecía estar a punto de cometer homicidio a manos limpias. Podía jurar que era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera, con un semblante tan furioso.

-Lo haré en cuanto deje a Eren en su habitación a salvo –respondió Mikasa teniendo sumo cuidado en poner la suficiente cantidad de veneno en sus palabras.

-Mikasa- susurró Eren inquietándose al percatarse de los puños fuertemente cerrados del sargento.- Bájame, ahora.

-Escucha niña- Levi con una fuerza impresionante arrancó al castaño de los brazos de la pelinegra.- Aprende a escuchar las jodidas órdenes de tus superiores. ¿O es que acaso tu pequeño y hueco cerebro no lo entiende? ¿Hay que dibujártelo?

Eren sobándose su espalda con una mueca de dolor logró sentarse. "Podía haberme tomado en sus brazos a botarme de esa forma al piso" pensó con pesar. A veces su sargento podía llegar a ser impulsivo.

-Escucha enano ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho en Eren!

-Estoy a cargo de él niña estúpida.

-¡Esa no es razón para mandarlo a hacer trabajos tan cansados! ¡Por tu culpa él se lastimó!- gritó la pelinegra al borde de la histeria.

Levi clavó la mirada en Eren. Recorrió rápidamente con sus ojos el cuerpo del castaño –haciendo que este enrojezca de manera violenta- y la posó en la inservible venda colocada en su brazo.

-Eso Ackerman, es porque tu querido _hermano_ –empezó a decir poniendo énfasis en la palabra.- es un inútil bueno para nada. No puedes culparme por algo que ya viene de nacimiento.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –exclamo enojada agarrando bruscamente al pelinegro por el cuello de su chaqueta.

-Que tu hermanito es un inútil bueno para nada –repitió con voz afilada y serena pero con un atisbo de cólera tintando sus ojos.

El castaño se levantó rápidamente cuando la pelinegra alzó la mano en un puño dispuesta a golpear al sargento.

En menos de un microsegundo Levi asió ambas muñecas de la ojigris, con un ágil movimiento las torció lo suficiente para sacar una exclamación de dolor de parte de Mikasa y la empujó lejos con una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Sabes? Te puedes meter en muchos problemas si atacas a un superior.- dijo acomodándose la camisa por la que anteriormente se lo había jalado.- Y no creo que seas tan tonta como para permitir que te echen de la legión, con Eren aun aquí.

Mikasa manteniendo su mirada de odio, no se atrevió a contradecirle.

-Ahora ve y termina de hacer las cosas que se te han encargado.- ordenó mirándola fríamente.

-Eren…-

-Está bien Mikasa, yo te busco luego.- indicó Eren sonriendo.

-Ah, Eren no te preocupes, yo vendré. Tu descansa.- dicho eso volvió a subir por donde vino, con su espalda bien rígida.

Con la salida de la ojigris el pequeño pasillo se sumió en silencio. Eren se acercó al pelinegro, con cautela.

-¿Sargento?- pregunto indeciso.

-¿Hm?

-¿Qué hacía aquí abajo?

Levi se recargó contra la pared, cruzado de brazos.

-¿Quién sabe? Ni yo mismo lo entiendo.

-¿Vino a verme?

-No, vine a ver como las asquerosas polillas se comían la madera de tu cama.

-¡Sargento!

-Sí, sí, se puede decir que vine a verte.-respondió frunciendo el ceño.

El castaño quiso saltar de la felicidad ante el reconocimiento del frío sargento, pero se abstuvo al ver como este lo miraba enojado, solo por la sonrisa que no pudo controlar, extendida en sus labios.

Eso hizo que sus nervios se calmaran y se transformaran en voluntad para acercarse.

-También quería verlo –acercó sus labios a su oído y entrelazó sus dedos con los del más bajo.

-Mocoso cursi- murmuró molesto pero dio un suave apretón a su mano.

Mantuvieron esa calma por unos breves instantes, lo suficientes para que el castaño se sintiera la persona más suertuda en el mundo.

-Quisiera que todos los días fueran así.

-¿Así como?

-Solo los dos, juntos, tomados de la mano.-susurró.

-Eren…-

-Sargento, quería preguntarle algo importante – empezó el ojiverde. Al ver los ojos inquisitivos del sargento, prosiguió.- Nosotros... ¿somos algo? Ya sabe… ¿después de lo de ayer? - Eren tenía esa ligera duda; de saber si en realidad estaba en sus facultades mentales al preguntar eso.

-¿Es que acaso quieres "algo"? –respondió con otra pregunta.

Lo dijo de forma instantánea, sin un atisbo de sentimientos o alguna señal que ayudaran a la esperanza del castaño.

-Bueno yo…-empezó a decir buscando tranquilizarse, sus pensamientos iban a mil, uno arremolinándose a otro, sin ningún orden aparente. Pero no se iba a engañar a si mismo.- ¡Sí! Quiero ser su novio Sargento y quiero que usted sea el mio.

Levi se sobresaltó ante la intensidad de la mirada que el ojiverde le ofrecía, por un momento estaba seguro de que diría que "No" y eso lo hizo molestarse de sobremanera, pero -como últimamente lo hacía-, el maldito mocoso lo volvió a sorprender.

-Deja de ser tan jodidamente directo, mocoso- dijo sin poder evitar apartar la mirada.

-Me preguntó y yo le respondí, Sargento- respondió abrazándolo repentinamente.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? –exclamó el pelinegro empujándolo aunque era más que consciente que no lo hacía con toda su fuerza.

Extrañamente se sentía cómodo entre esos brazos rodeándole, aunque no se lo haría saber, ni aun que le pagaran.

-¿Y usted…?- preguntó separándose para mirar esos lindos ojos oliva -¿Quiere intentarlo?

Tras considerarlo un buen rato. Y si, para Eren sí que fue un largo rato, fijo su mirada en el del castaño.

-Si, supongo que podría intentarlo…¡Mgh!- sin pensarlo dos veces Eren robó los labios del más bajo de forma brusca, sin esconder el hecho de expresar toda su felicidad a través de ese beso.

-Lo amo sargento. Lo amo…-susurró sobre los labios del pelinegro, asió su mandíbula profundizando el beso, sacando imperceptibles jadeos, mientras que con su mano libre rodeaba su cintura y lo acercaba más a su propio cuerpo.

Levi jugueteaba con la lengua inexperta del ojiverde, la mordía ligeramente para luego succionarla con sus húmedos labios, envolvió ambos brazos en su cuello. Jaloneaba su castaño cabello, haciendo gruñir de placer a Eren, sonrió internamente.

Los jadeos se escuchaban distorsionados al chocar contras las vacías paredes. Levi al sentirse levantado por los brazos de Eren, rodeó su cintura usando ambas piernas, sin dejar de aferrarse a su cuello.

El deseo del más joven estaba más que presente al balancearse contra la entrepierna del pelinegro, lo hizo apoyar contra la pared, haciendo más fácil y placentera la fricción entre ambos.

-¡Sargento Levi!

El electrizante ambiente se esfumó cuando escucharon la voz de un soldado llamando al pelinegro.

Se separaron jadeantes.

\- Eren…eres un mocoso pervertido.-dijo con voz queda el más bajo, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Eren.

-Usted me provoca –susurró abrazándolo por la espalda y llevándolo en dirección a su habitación.

-Puedo caminar solo idiota- indicó bajando de los brazos del ojiverde.-No necesito que alguien me lleve cargando como si fuera un niño.

-No se haga el difícil - replicó Eren abrazándolo por la espalda.- Yo sé que usted también necesita de mucho afecto. Y yo se lo daré.

-Cállate, demasiadas palabras innecesarias hacen que cualquiera se aturda.

-No me importa lo que diga, siempre lo cuidaré y todos los días le diré cuanto lo amo.

-Tsk…haz lo que quieras –respondió dejándose llevar al menos un instante por lo que ahora le parecía lo más cálido que ha sentido su corazón en años.

-Siento que le falta más azúcar.

-¿Enserio? A mí me parece delicioso- indicó Eren dando un prolongado sorbo a su café.

-¿Y desde cuando a ti te gusta el café?- preguntó Jean observándolo extrañado.

-No hace mal probar.-respondió mirando de soslayo al Sargento, que se encontraba tomando tranquilamente su propio café mientras parecía escuchar sin interés la conversación que sostenían Hanji y el comandante Irvin.-A veces lo más amargo puede llegar a ser lo que más endulce tu vida.

-¿Qué? – Soltó Jean en gesto de burla.- No me digas que andas enamorado Jaeger.

-¿Eh? No, claro que no- negó nervioso despegando sus ojos del Sargento.

-No digas idioteces Jean- advirtió Mikasa mirando preocupada al ojiverde, ante su reacción.

-No son idioteces, yo solo digo lo que veo.-contradijo Jean.

El castaño suspiro con pesar ¿Por qué no puede gritar al mundo que está enamorado del sargento? ¿Por qué no puede decir que ahora tienen una relación?

Simplemente no podía.

"_-Escucha Eren, nadie debe saber de esto ¿entiendes? Esta relación debe quedar solo entre tú y yo."_

"_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"_

"_-Simplemente hazlo y listo." _

"_-Sargento…"_

"_-Promételo."_

"_-Pero…"_

"_-¡Que lo prometas!"_

"_-…lo prometo."_

-Bien, bien Mikasa, lo siento. Y tú…-apuntó al castaño.- deja de ser tan obvio.

\- Cállate Jean, eres la persona menos indicada para decirme eso ¿Crees que no sé lo que tienes con Arm…?-empezó a mencionar el castaño cuando un trozo de pan chocando en su rostro lo obligó a callar.

-¡Oye! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Es que acaso no piensas?!- exclamó Eren golpeando la mesa con la palma de sus manos impulsándose hacia arriba.

-¡El que no piensa aquí, eres tu Eren! –contraatacó levantándose violentamente y derribando, en el proceso, la silla en el que estaba sentado, provocando estruendo en lo que antes era, una silenciosa mesa.

-¡¿Qué dices cara de caballo?!

-¡Lo que escuchaste suicida del demonio!

Algunos preferían ignorar la disputa, comiendo tranquilamente, mientras que otros miraban la escena resignados, ya estaban acostumbrados a las frecuentes discusiones de ese par. Solo se tomaban la molestia de actuar cuando los insultos hirientes se volvían golpes mortíferos y dejados de broma.

-Suficiente- dijo Levi, lanzando una mirada llena de trocitos del más frío hielo.

Todos se tensaron y volvieron a retomar lo que hacían hace poco, intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Eren volvió a sentarse sin apartar la mirada de Jean, pidiéndole con los ojos que no digiera la razón de porque peleaban. No le parecía una de las mejores ideas el hecho de que el sargento se enterase de que no escondía muy bien sus sentimientos. Seguro se enojará si se entera y eso es lo que menos quería.

-Que niños tan molestos- murmuró volviendo a dar un sorbo a su café.-Al menos en la mesa aparenten ser niños normales y decentes.

-Lo sentimos Sargento- dijo el castaño lanzando una rápida mirada al pelinegro.

-Tsk, como sea, dejen sus momentos de euforia lejos de aquí.

Hanji rió dándole una palmada en la espalda a Levi.

-Ah, Levicito. No te pongas en tus humores justo ahora, sonríe.-dijo con voz animada.

-¿Es que acaso mi felicidad no es más que evidente justo ahora?- respondió lanzando una mirada asesina a la castaña.

-No, pareces uno de esos monstruos salidos de los cuentos infantiles menos vendidos.

-Mira cuatro ojos, me vale una mierda que seas mujer, te golpearé hasta que estés más deformada que unos de tus asquerosos titanes.

-Mis titanes no son asquerosos, son lindos. Se podría decir que más lindos que tu mi querido Levicito.

-Vete a la mierda Hanji…Vete- susurró gélidamente.

Eren podía jurar que un aura oscura y asesina empezaba a dispersarse por toda la mesa, haciendo que todos se pongan rígidos automáticamente.

-Dime donde esta y voy con mucho gusto Levicito, si quieres te traigo algún recuerdo de por allá – respondió sin poder dejar de reír.

-Espécimen raro, hija de tu maldita….-

-Ya, ya ambos dejen de discutir- ordenó un sonriente Irvin mientras se levantaba.

-Tsk –bufó el pelinegro molesto, cruzándose de brazos, se dispuso a seguir bebiendo  
-lo que antes era- su caliente café. No sin antes regalarle una última mirada letal a Hanji.

-Bueno, ahora que parece todo seguir en orden- habló el mayor dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- Hoy ha llegado una invitada algo inesperada, hasta para mí.

Esperaron a que el comandante continuara cuando unos sonoros golpes en la puerta, llamó la atención de todos.

-…Y creo que ya está aquí –les informó abriendo la puerta.

Eren quien hasta ese momento había seguido observando detenidamente al Sargento, apartó la mirada dirigiéndola hacia la nueva presencia en la habitación.

Una corriente de vértigo lo asaltó, dejándolo prácticamente mareado.

Esa chica…

-Ella es mi prima- indicó Irvin, dando un afectuoso apretón a la rubia.- Su nombre es María Elena…-

-Pero pueden llamarme Mel – interrumpió inmediatamente – Odio ese nombre –murmuro dirigiendo una rápida mirada a todos los presentes reunidos.

"Mel" pensó Eren, intentando encontrar una respuesta a las tantas preguntas arremolinadas en su ahora inquieta mente.

"Mel…"

O/O

**Y aquí termina TuT  
Bueno, como dije arriba, actualizaré cada semana :DD  
Asi que nos leemos pronto.  
**

**¡Adios! (*-*)/**

••**_Erevi Tetsu_**••


	6. Nueva Información

**¡Hola a todos! Les traigo el nuevo cap de la semana :DD**

**Espero que lo disfruten *W***

**Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece exclusiva y únicamente a Hajime Isayama. Yo los tomé prestados, sin fines de lucro, ah :33**

* * *

**_Nueva información_**

Pronto Irvin empezó a presentar a cada miembro presente de la mesa con su particular calma y paciencia.

Acercó a Mel hacia una sonriente Hanji.

-Ella es Hanji Zoe, líder del departamento de investigaciones, hace todo tipo de experimentos y nos ha llegado a ayudar mucho con sus descubrimientos e hipótesis.

-Mucho gusto señorita Hanji- dijo Mel sonriendo.- Sera un placer saber más acerca de sus investigaciones.

-El placer será todo mío Mel, estaré más que encantada a enseñarte alguno de ellos.

-Ojala alguien se apiade de ella- murmuró Levi sarcástico.

Se escucharon varias risas bajas, acalladas poco después por el mismo Sargento.

-Él es Levi - prosiguió el comandante, antes de que empiece una nueva discusión.- Líder del escuadrón que, como observarás, son los jóvenes sentados más allá.

-Hola Levi- dijo la rubia sacudiendo ambas manos de un lado a otro, saludándolo.

-Sargento Levi para ti –soltó sin ofrecer una mirada.

-Levi…-advirtió Irvin a pesar de que Mel aún mantenía su sonrisa.

-Está bien…Sargento Levi, no frunzas tu ceño de esa forma, hace que te veas menos angelical.

La estridente risa de Hanji inundó la mesa, rápidamente se acercó a abrazar por los hombros a Mel.

\- Esta niña sin duda, sacará de las casillas a Levi-love. ¿Ves Levi? Hasta para ella es divertido molestarte.

-Tomate como muerta Hanji- murmuró levantándose.

La castaña desapareció en menos de un segundo, aunque aún se lograba escuchar su sonora risa acompañada de frases sin sentido, haciendo eco por el pasillo.

Todos esperaron en un incómodo silencio, hasta que las carcajadas de la castaña, desaparecieron por completo.

-Bueno, ¿En que estaba?...Ah, si- Irvin retomó su caminar, guiando a la rubia al escuadrón, llegaron cerca al puesto del castaño. – Él es el joven con la habilidad de convertirse en titán- lo presentó sonriendo.- Su nombre es…-

-Eren- murmuró Mel.- Eren ¿Qué haces aquí?

Todos clavaron los ojos en el confundido ojiverde.

-Estoy…comiendo- respondió aturdido.- ¿Por qué?

-Creo que no se refiere a eso Eren.- susurró Armin, mirando fijamente a la chica parada frente a ellos.

-¿Por qué Eren? ¿Porque entraste a la Legión de Reconocimiento?- preguntó empezando a alterarse.- ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Siempre he querido entrar a la Legión, además no sé porque tengo que darte explicaciones- soltó Eren consternado.- Ni si quiera te conoz…-se interrumpió

En realidad… ¿No la conocía?

No…

"_¡Mel! Ya vienen…Ya viene la Legión"_

Tal vez si la conocía…

"_Mikasa, Armin y yo iremos a ver a Hannes ¿Quieres venir Mel?"_

Pero…

"_Mel desertó, junto con otros niños del orfanato. Se dice que los más probable es que hayan sido…asesinados" _

-Eren…-Mikasa se acercó preocupada a causa de la repentina palidez del castaño. Lo tomó por los hombros.- Eren ¿Estas bien?

-Mikasa…ella es Mel- susurró clavando la mirada en la ojigris.- ¿La recuerdas?

-Sí, Eren. La recuerdo perfectamente- soltó la pelinegra con rencor.-Como olvidarla.

-¡Tu! –la rubia se dirigió a Mikasa.- Prometiste cuidarlo. ¡Lo hiciste!

-Y lo estoy haciendo- replicó iracunda.- Tampoco podía negarle su deseo, así que entré aquí junto a él… ¡Para protegerlo! Aunque prácticamente fue obligado a entrar.

-No me importa si fue obligado o no, Mikasa. ¡Él no debe estar aquí!

-No fui obligado- contradijo el ojiverde.

-Lo encarcelaron y luego fue golpeado por ese en…por el sargento- murmuró la pelinegra con odio.- Es más que evidente el hecho de que fue forzado.

-¡No es así! A mí nadie me obligó- exclamó con decisión.- Quería entrar a la Legión desde que tengo memoria, ahora que ya estoy aquí, me siento feliz. Feliz de ser una parte esencial para la salvación de la humanidad y feliz porque aquí llegué conocer a personas de buen corazón y voluntad indestructible, que ahora conforman una parte importante dentro de mi vida. Ahora, dejen de sacar sus propias conclusiones. Es mi vida y yo sabré como manejarla.

Todo quedó sumido en un tenso silencio previo a las palabras dichas del castaño; había quienes lo miraban sorprendidos, algunos con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y otros…

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse bruscamente, provocando que todos se sobresaltaran.

Eren volvió la vista con sorpresa, encontrándose con un Irvin, observando la puerta –ya cerrada- confundido, luego a Mel que reflejaba un semblante entre enfadado y conmovido y por último miró la vacía silla del sargento.

Había abandonado la habitación, dejando a Eren con la duda, una vez más, consumiéndolo.

.

.

.

¿Es que acaso ese mocoso no era consciente del efecto que tenía en él? No podía simplemente levantarse y decir ese tipo de palabras con esa expresión tan plena; con una expresión determinada y ojos relumbrantes pidiendo ser escuchado. Y así fue, el más bajo era consciente de que las palabras de aquel joven había –una vez más- tocado el corazón de algunos de los entes que se encontraban sentados, el problema partía ahí, también lo había tocado a él, de una manera tan incitante y a la vez inocente.

Tuvo que salir en ese mismo instante, antes de que esa necesidad imperial por abalanzarse al castaño y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire, fuera más fuerte y haga que sus impulsos (Esos impulsos que estaba seguro de haber guardado bajo llave ya hace mucho tiempo) volvieran a salir, llevándose el poco autocontrol y la decencia de sus actos, a quien sabe dónde.

Recordó la vez en donde el castaño había sido llevado bajo custodia, por la policía militar. Lo habían encerrado en ese muy poco higiénico calabozo y lo habían esposado –prácticamente- a la cama.

En ese entonces Irvin y él, le habían dado una visita muy poco cálida, con la intención de ofrecerle entrar a la Legión, cosa que no le pareció muy inteligente al pelinegro pero ¿Qué podía hacer? El comandante siempre lograba sus cometidos y él tenía la suficiente confianza depositada en él, para aceptarlo.

Ver encadenado al ojiverde de esa forma, provocó que fuera víctima de una rápida corriente de deseo, fue casi imperceptible, por lo que prefirió ignorarlo y tomarlo como una señal de extremo cansancio.

Pero a pesar de sus conclusiones, no pudo dormir en la noche.

Todo por esa extraña sensación que había sentido por aquel chico, y no solo fue causante de un cargante insomnio, si no, también fue el causante de verse obligado a desahogarse de la manera, que ni en sus más raros sueños pensó hacer y con los brillantes ojos de aquel castaño impresos en su mente.

A la llegada del amanecer, había estado maldiciendo mentalmente –literalmente- todo el día. Estaba enfadado con ese mocoso, sin alguna razón aparente, pero esa ira también iba dirigida hacia el mismo. No podía dejar de pensar en ese mocoso; ese mocoso del que estaba a cargo y al que tenía que asesinar si se salía de control.

Pero claro, tuvo como descargar esa molestia. En el juicio designado para el futuro del ojiverde.

Sí que lo había golpeado, aunque no pudo controlar la sensación que se hizo presente minutos más tarde. Una especie de aprensión en su pecho, que lo dejó con el sabor de una sola pregunta, en sus labios ¿Y si aquel castaño lo odiaba?

Pero ahora sabía que no era así.

Había resultado todo lo contrario, ahora estaban comenzando una –furtiva- relación y en realidad, no se arrepentía. Bueno, hasta el momento todo parecía ir en orden.

Saber que ahora, no solo Eren le pertenecía, sino que también él, le pertenecía a Eren.

-Maldición ¿Qué tipo de pensamientos mete en mi cabeza ese mocoso?- se preguntó irritado.

-¡Oye Levi!

Aceleró su caminar, dando zancadas más largas e intento ignorar a la chica.

-No me ignores- exclamó Mel ubicándose a su lado - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el pelinegro si detenerse.

-Saliste de esa forma tan rara, todos se quedaron como ¿Qué rayos…?- empezó la rubia- Eren intento salir tras de ti, pero Mikasa lo retuvo y le empezó a decir algo. Cosa que no oí, pero ella parecía alterada- suspiró- Y Eren también, pero luego pareció calmarse cuando Mikasa lo abrazó…-

-Y una mierda… ¡No me refiero a eso Idiota! ¿Qué haces aquí en la Legión?

-¿Es que acaso no puedo venir a visitarlos?- preguntó con fingida tristeza.

-No, no puedes- respondió gélidamente.

-Escucha Levi, yo no pienso contar nada. Es tu secreto y tú sabrás como y cuando decirlo- aclaró tomándolo de la muñeca y obligándolo a parar.

Levi suspiró con fastidio.

-No es como si me afectara -se apartó- Como sea, aun no me has dicho la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí.

-Vine a investigar al chico titán- informó pesarosa- aunque nunca creí que ese chico fuera…Eren.

El pelinegro se tensó al escucharla, pero supo encubrirlo perfectamente con su acostumbrada frialdad.

-¿Para qué exactamente lo investigas?

-Me han pedido que lo haga. Muchos están interesados en saber más acerca de la extraña habilidad que posee.

-¿Y que se supone que harás cuando tengas esa información?

-Venderla –reconoció, apartando la mirada.

-¿Irvin sabe cuál es la razón por la que estás aquí?- Levi empezaba a exasperarse.

-No, no puede saberlo. Dañaría todo y…-

-¿Te das cuenta que con esa información podrías lastimar a Eren?

-Sí, soy consciente de ello y estaba más que dispuesta…antes. Pero ahora sé que a quien debo investigar es a Eren, no sería capaz de dañarlo. Nunca.

-¿Y qué harás entonces?- preguntó, sintiendo como la inquietud disminuía al saber las buenas intenciones de la chica.

-Ya me las arreglaré- murmuró- Por ahora…intentaré relajarme y disfrutar mis vacaciones.

-Relajarte en este lugar es imposible.

-No lo creo. Estando tú aquí, se me harán unas vacaciones muy rápidas- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, para luego ser remplazada por una expresión afligida.- Lamento lo de tu escuadrón anterior.

-Olvídalo- soltó apoyándose en la pared.- Sucedió, no pasa nada. Es el mismo fin al que todos vamos a llegar algún día.

-Ah, que pesimista- suspiró indignada- No sé, tal vez solo era mi imaginación pero…-empezó poniendo sumo cuidado en cada palabra- parecía que Petra y tu eran más unidos y ya sabes... ¿Ustedes…-

-No.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué sacarás preguntando eso ahora?- preguntó Levi, neutro.

-Lo más probable es que termine ganándome unos cuantos insultos, pero no pierdo nada.

-Me largo. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar discutiendo contigo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Limpiar hasta el cansancio?- preguntó riendo.

-¿Sargento?

Ambos regresaron a ver al joven castaño, parado cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué quieres, mocoso?-preguntó Levi.

-Ah…yo, venía a buscar a Mel pero si está ocupada…-clavó la mirada en la rubia.

-¿Ah? –Miró al pelinegro, quien tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro- No, no...Digo ¡Sí! Voy contigo Eren.

Ella sabía que tenía las respuestas de un sin número de preguntas que atormentaban la mente del ojiverde y a pesar de todo, ella quería contárselas, hacerle saber acerca de su vida después de su desaparición, también estaba ansiosa por saber más acerca de la vida que llevó aquel castaño junto a su familia y amigos y más que todo quería saber porque justamente él tenía esas habilidades.

Se removió un poco inquieta ante la serie de miradas que se lanzaban. Tanto el pelinegro como el castaño compartían algo, ella no sabía exactamente qué, pero parecía ser algo intenso. Antes de que pudiera decir palabra, Levi dio media vuelta y se fue sin previo aviso, perdiéndose en la penumbra de aquel pasillo. Regresó a ver al castaño, quien miraba hacia la misma dirección con gesto frustrado.

Mel lo miró inquisitiva.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada - respondió Eren rápidamente.- Necesitamos hablar contigo.

-"¿Necesitamos?"- lo miró confundida.

-Sí, no es solo a mí quien debes respuestas Mel.

-Ah, entiendo.- Armin y Mikasa supuso la rubia.

Eren se sentía incómodo, caminaban en dirección a la habitación de Mikasa, ahí también se encontraba Armin.

Hacía tiempo que no la veía, hace tiempo que la creyó muerta y verla parada frente a él, con esa particular sonrisa tintando sus pálidos labios, lo dejó sin habla y con los pensamientos estáticos.

La miró de soslayo. Ya no era la niña de coletas que apenas recordaba, con sus rubios cabellos ondeando desenfrenadamente fuera de lugar, sus ojos siempre bien abiertos, atentos a cualquier indicio arcano y con una sonrisa infantil y ansiosa, por descubrir más.

Ahora estaba a lado una joven de 16 años, sus ojos tenían una sombra amistosa pero parecían estar atentos a todo, sus pómulos bien cincelados y de rosa pálido, sus labios finos en forma de corazón y con su ahora, ya no tan largo cabello, llegándole por los hombros.

-¿Te cortaste el pelo?- preguntó precipitadamente.

Mel rió, enredando en sus dedos un mechón de cabello.

-Se puede decir que sí, mucho cabello puede molestar a cualquiera.- indicó- ¿Aun puedes recordar como lo tenía antes?

-Más o menos, te llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.-murmuró pensativo.

-Si –confirmó, sonriendo de forma melancólica- Mikasa también se lo cortó, recuerdo que lo tenía más largo.

Eren asintió.

-Si no se lo cortaba, seguro le hubiera estorbado para el entrenamiento.

-Sí, debe ser.

Un nuevo silenció revocó, una vez más, rápida la conversación.

El castaño agradeció internamente cuando divisó la habitación de su hermana. Abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente, seguido por Mel.

Armin se encontraba sentado en la silla frente a la pequeña mesa, con ambas manos cayendo a su lado, de forma natural. Mikasa quien hace poco segundos antes había estado sentada en el borde de la cama, se levantó tensa ante la llegada de ambos.

Eren se acercó a la cama y se tiró a ella, sin esperar. Se sentía cansado y no sabía la razón, intento convencerse de que estaba solo, a pesar de los susurros a sus espaldas. Pronto una mano se posó en su espalda.

-Eren- alzó la cabeza y se topó con los preocupados ojos de la pelinegra- Si te sientes mal, podemos dejarlo para otro momento.

-No, está bien así- respondió sentándose en la cama- Necesito saber.

Mel respiró hondo acercándose a paso dudoso hacia ellos, hacía los tres jóvenes, que hace tiempo, habían sido su gran y única familia.

-Bueno, prácticamente estoy a merced de ustedes. Pueden preguntarme lo que sea.

El ojiverde abrió la boca, dispuesto a lanzar la primera pregunta, pero se contuvo. No podía preguntarle de qué hablaba con Levi hace un instante, tampoco podía preguntarle porque se portaba tan familiar con él. Técnicamente no podía preguntarle absolutamente nada acerca del pelinegro, eso se escucharía muy sospechoso a los oídos de todos. Prefirió buscar otra pregunta rápidamente, ya que la rubia lo veía, esperando.

-Antes decías que no tenías familia, ahora nos enteramos de que eres prima del comandante. Eso tiene muy poco sentido Mel- dijo Armin. Eren lo miró agradecido.

-Eso es una larga historia. No tengo padres, tampoco familia- explicó en voz baja- Irvin apareció de la nada, hace algunos años. Me acogió, no sé exactamente porque, pero así lo hizo, en ese entonces yo tenía unos 12 años. No me llevaba con él a ninguna expedición, tampoco me llevó a conocer a ninguno de los soldados, solo me tenía en una sencilla casa, junto con una señora muy amable. Parecían ser pareja, se llevaban muy bien, siempre reían- recordó pensativa, de pronto sonrió- Pero a pesar de que yo parecía ser algo así como su hija, siempre lo llamaba tío.

La miraban sorprendidos, una de las razones, fue porque nunca creyeron que Irvin tuviera una pareja y un lugar a donde llegar.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de Shingashima?-preguntó Eren retomando el hilo de las preguntas.

La rubia se mordió el labio, titubeante.

-Me buscaban- murmuró con voz queda-…La policía militar.

-¿Por qué?- susurró Eren asustado. No era normal que una niña de apenas 10 años sea buscada por la policía.

-Tengo información importante en mi cabeza- musitó mirando un punto inexistente.

-Tienes información en tu cabeza- repitió Armin alargando las sílabas- ¿Lo dices literalmente?

-No, no- Mel dejó por un momento su seriedad y rió- Mi padre era un científico, el junto a mi madre les gustaba investigar y descubrir un sinfín de cosas. Esos días vivíamos a las afueras, cerca de los campos de cultivo del muro María, en una pequeña casita, simple pero cálida. No recuerdo muy bien, pero…un día simplemente llegó la policía militar y los asesinaron. Yo logré escapar, corrí tanto como dieran mis pies y a pesar de que llegué a Shingashima, seguí corriendo, fue ahí cuando…-

-Te chocaste con mi madre y yo- interrumpió el castaño, con los hombros rígidos-…Te veías asustada.

-Y sí que lo estaba- reconoció sonriendo, con los labios bien apretados- Pero ustedes me salvaron.

-Pero a pesar de eso, la policía militar, nunca dejó de buscar ¿verdad?

-Si, a veces son muy perseverantes- bromeó con voz temblorosa- Esa fue la razón por la que tuve que escapar de ese orfanato, varios niños ese mismo día fueron secuestrados, supongo que intentaban encontrarme en ese grupo. Si no me iba, lo más probable es que también los hubiera metido en problemas a ustedes. Aunque…-miró a Eren- tu sí que recibiste golpes por mi culpa.

-Y… ¿Qué tipo de información era la que guardabas?- preguntó Armin, analizándola.

Mel se acercó más a los jóvenes y les hizo un ademán para que la imitaran.

-Escuchen esto es algo muy delicado, por lo que necesito de su total confianza y discreción… Al parecer, la sangre de una persona que tiene habilidades, como la de convertirse en titán, posee el dominio de regenerarse. Aunque eso ya deben saberlo.

Los tres asintieron al unísono.

-Según los estudios de mi padre, no solo puede regenerar a la persona en cuestión, esa sangre puede también generar órganos ya perdidos.

Continuó susurrando ante la mirada expectante de los jóvenes.

-Como por ejemplos si a una persona, por alguna razón, donó su riñón, podría generar uno nuevo desde cero, no con facilidad, pero lo lograría.

-Sería información que no dudarían en utilizarla- indicó el ojiazul.

-Eso es más que seguro, de ahí parte la razón de esconderlo.

El castaño observó ensimismado su muñeca, a aquellas imperceptibles venas que se asomaban por su piel.

-Tengo dentro de mí una cura demasiado importante y valiosa – murmuró.

-Pero…no funciona tan rápido, eso será demasiado. No todos los organismos podrían acostumbrarse, tiene que ser alguien que no solo tenga la compatibilidad en el tipo de sangre, sino también algo más.

-¿Algo más? ¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé con exactitud, aun investigo, con la esperanza de encontrar esa última e importante pieza faltante- suspiró lánguida- Por eso, esta información no debe divulgarse, al menos, no por el momento. Cuando todas las piezas estén unidas y sepa como exactamente funciona esto, tal vez podamos pedir más apoyo y…-

-Ni se te ocurra Mel- soltó Mikasa, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada- De lo que estoy segura es que si saben acerca de esta nueva información, no tardaran en venir a buscar a Eren y llevárselo.

-Como dije Mikasa, no pienso abrir mi boca con algo tan delicado.

Eren se levantó y suspiró frustrado.

-Escuchen, aún tengo que asimilar todo esto y si dice que no divulgara nada acerca de esto, debe ser así .Los únicos que sabemos acerca de esto solo somos nosotros…supongo- miró inquisitivo a Mel.

-Algo así. En realidad, hay una persona que sabe, no exactamente todo, pero sabe. Y antes de que digan algo, esa persona en específico también tiene relación con el asunto.

-¿Y quién es?- preguntó Eren mirándola serio.- ¿Y qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

-No se los puedo decir. Es más, seguro me mataría si lo hago y sí que amo vivir-respondió alegre- Pero es confiable.

-Si es confiable para ti, también será confiable para nosotros- dijo Eren, después de pensarlo un rato- ¿Verdad?- regresó a ver a sus amigos.

-Sí, supongo que si- afirmó el ojiazul, suspirando.

-Más te vale que Eren no salga lastimado Mel- replicó la pelinegra, asintiendo de mala gana.

Mel rió, pero asintió efusivamente. Otra vez se volvía a reencontrar con ellos y no podía creer, que ahora, ya no cargaba sola la información que sus padres habían descubierto, ahora tenía muchos más brazos que la ayudaban.

.

.

.

Suspiró cansado mientras iba camino a su habitación, como siempre los pasillos estaban oscuros y se veían largos por reflejo de las sombras, supuso que el pelinegro debía encontrarse en alguna de las tantas habitaciones. Suspiró acelerando el paso.

Las pequeñas velas que hacían de poca iluminación, ondeaban cuando pasaba cerca, ya parecía ser bastante tarde. Un sonido sordo sonó a sus espaldas provocándole un escalofrió, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, divisando al sargento parado frente a él, con su –siempre- fría expresión.

-Sargen…-

-Shhh baja la voz idiota- lo interrumpió poniendo una mano sobre su boca.

-Lo siento- susurró aun sintiendo el frió tacto del más bajo.

Levi hizo un ademán, indicándole que lo siguiera. Y así lo hizo.

No sabía a donde lo llevaba, pero cuando el pelinegro se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió con toda normalidad, supo que conocería el cuarto de su ahora amado sargento.

-Cierra la puerta- musitó el de ojos oliva mientras entraba.

Se escuchó un imperceptible clic cuando lo hizo y se adentró más a fondo, observando de par en par aquel lugar; podía vislumbrar que la mesilla que casi todas las habitaciones poseían, estaba pulcramente ordenada, las elegantes velas que daban luz, no tenían indicios de desigualdad, estaban todas a la par, como si al unísono hubieran sido encendidas. El suelo no mostraba ni una mota de suciedad y relucía limpieza pura, más al fondo estaba una puerta, del baño, supuso el castaño y no tuvo duda de que ese era el santuario de aquel pelinegro. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Repentinamente fue halado con violencia, el más bajo lo obligó a sentarse en la orilla de la cama y con un semblante serio, se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué pasa Sargento?- preguntó aturdido.

-¿De dónde conoces a Mel?-respondió con otra pregunta, mientras lo veía impasible.

-¿Por qué? ¿Usted también la conoce de algún lado, verdad?

-Responde a la pregunta- ordenó acercándose, peligroso.

-Es una amiga, la conocí cuando éramos niños y ahora me la volví a encontrar- explicó rápidamente- Ahora responda usted.

-No tengo que dar explicaciones a un mocoso como tú- respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

-Debería. Ahora que somos pareja debería al menos intentar confiar un poco en mi- se levantó- Con eso me haría muy feliz.

-Escucha, no me importa si te hago feliz o no. En realidad me importa menos de lo que crees.

El castaño iba acortando la distancia entre ambos mientras el pelinegro seguía hablando, se inclinó sobre él y le robó un rápido beso.

-Deja de hacer eso- siseó, empujándolo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No le gusta que lo bese?- preguntó contrariado.

-No me gusta que me roben besos, idiota. En muy poco educado.

-¿Pero si le gustan mis besos?- El castaño sintió como una enorme sonrisa se colaba en sus labios.

-¿Acaso alguna vez dije lo contrario?- soltó molesto, mientras se dirigía al baño.

Eren dando grandes zancadas, se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Me hace muy feliz saber eso Sargento- susurró cerca del cuello ajeno.

-Sí, sí. Ahora suéltame, quiero darme un baño- intentó apartarse pero el castaño lo afianzaba con fuerza. Lo regresó a ver con fastidio.- Suéltame, ahora.

-No, nunca lo haré- respondió hundiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello, besándolo con suavidad.

Levi soltó un suspiro molesto y a la vez acompañado de satisfacción.

-Necesito un baño, mocoso. Hablo en serio y tú ya deberías irte a tu habitación.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí?- dijo suplicante- Por favor, solo por hoy. Prometo no molestarlo.

-No, Eren. Eso se vería demasiado sospechoso- respondió, logrando soltarse.

-Seré cuidadoso, me despertare más temprano para que nadie me vea salir de aquí.- Lo veía con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

El pelinegro entró al baño y dejó la puerta entrecerrada.

-Haz lo que quieras- bufó irritado- Pero cuando salga quiero verte ya dormido, en tu quinto sueño ¿entiendes?

Eren asintió entusiasmando y Levi cerró fuertemente la puerta; escuchó claramente como el joven afuera reía, parecía estar saltando, por los sonidos sordos que se lograban oír y al final silencio. "Tal vez se golpeó con algo" pensó por un momento, cuando el ruido volvió.

Ahora parecía estar saltando en la cama.

Suspiró mientras abría la llave de agua y se desvestía. A pesar de que le molestaba de sobremanera el hecho de que el ojiverde desordenara su habitación, no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios.

Ese castaño en serio estaba poniendo su tranquila vida de cabeza.

.

.

.

**Y Fin :33… del capítulo. **

**Logre terminarlo :´3 a pesar de que ya entramos a esas absurdas pruebas T-T Pero ahí está :D**

**Gracias por leer *W* Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**Adiós (._.)/ **

••**_Erevi Tetsu_**••


End file.
